Sonic GT
Sonic GT View source Talk10212,083pages on this wiki 1 Sonic GT logo (made by sonicguru, edited by me) This is a fanfiction, not an RP. Sonic GT is a sequel to the Sonic X series with better storyline, plot elements, and many differences along with not only another Rare collaboration with Banjo-Kazooie and Conker, but with elements of all Sonic universes (aka games, shows, comics, etc.). It is also a crossover of it and the following franchises: Pokémon Kirby Pac-Man NiGHTs Ace Attorney Trauma Center Spyro Megaman Mischief Makers Megaman Zero Megaman Legends Rokko-Chan Mighty No. 9 Space Channel 5 Jet Set Radio Codename: Kids Next Door Ristar Vectorman Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit Billy Hatcher ToeJam & Earl Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Banjo-Kazooie Kung Fu Panda Ape Escape Sly Cooper Ratchet & Clank Jak & Daxter Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Dexter's Laboratory Powerpuff Girls Ben 10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Danny Phantom My Life as a Teenage Robot Angelic Layer Zatch Bell Beyblade Beyblade: Metal series BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz BlazBlue Bakugan Digimon Sailor Moon Blood+ Neon Genesis Evangelion Rio Fairy Tail Angry Birds Edna & Harvey The Legend of Zelda Spawn Marvel DC Universe F-Zero: GP Legend My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Halo Klonoa Skullgirls Please note: I know you think it's too many franchises, but this planning is like those crossover video games that Jump has been doing, like J-Stars Victory VS or Jump Superstars, only a lot bigger. Sonic GT Created by Toonwriter Run time 30 minutes Rated *TV-Y7/TV-14 Mainly on Season 1 TV-MA Lemons, OAV 1 Ep 25 & 26 and Season 2 Onward Network Toonami Contents show Plot Overview In this ultimate sequel that takes place after Sonic X, there will be more characters and some arcs that are based on certain games (only slightly different). Also in Sonic GT, Chris and Helen had children along with Daniel and Francine. They are known respectively as Raymond & Emily Thorndyke and Marshall & Suzette. These four kids are new human allies to the Sonic Heroes upon their return to Earth. There are other kids/teens that became more human allies and friends that join the Sonic Heroes as warriors. Among them are a team of ape-catching kids, a bunch of students from Bullworth Academy, two kids from NiGHTs: Journey of Dreams named William and (ironically) Helen, three girls with special hamsters (called Ham-Hams) named Laura, Kana and Maria (nicknamed Marita by Misaki Suzuhara, Raymond and Laura), an escaped convict named James Earl Cash, a DeathWatch participant named Jack Cayman, a man and wife named Josh and Kate, a time-traveling boy named Marty McFly, his girlfriend Jennifer, a scientist named Dr. Emmett L. Brown, his wife Clara Clayton Brown, and his two sons Jules and Verne. The Sonic Heroes also met four animal friends, and they, too, love adventure and treasure hunting. The four animals are together known as Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher, Huckleberry Finn and Amy Lawrence, along with Tom's pet frog named Rebel. They and the new human friends are all helpful to Sonic and friends through all their adventures. There will also be a time when the Sonic Heroes team with Mario and his friends, just like before in Super Mario Bros. Z. This time, though, Bowser, the Koopalings, Ranamon and the whole Koopa army are good and they all make a formidable team. Of course, Gary Smith (the antagonist of Bully), former Bullworth Academy student, now expelled, also appeared in Sonic GT, and he joins the villains in vengeance against Jimmy Hopkins and his friends, going out of line by vowing to kill them and all their new friends (the Sonic Heroes, that is). Derby Herrington felt the same way, and discovering that he and Gary have a common goal, he joined the villains as well. Injurin' Joe, a murderous criminal grizzly bear, was found and revived by Robotnik, and he vowed to kill Tom Sawyer and his friends once and for all, becoming another member of Robotnik's evil forces. Diablor Koopa, Bowser's evil twin brother, joined with Robotnik and become a formidable ally along with his own Koopalings, Mistress 9, Cackletta, Fawful, Midbus, the traitors of Bowser's army and more. Biff Tannen and his family also joined Robotnik's forces and became the Tannen Mob, just like one of the alternate realities Marty traveled through, only that it's real. The son of Biff Tannen, McBiff Tannen, greatly resembles Biff's younger self, and he's a worthy member of the Tannen Mob. Of course, he's as bungling as Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. Specter, the evil and intelligent white monkey, joined the evil forces as well along with his mind-controlled apes. Specter considers Caesar and his colony of apes their enemies, since they resisted his power. At the start of the fourth arc, Robotnik made a deadly alliance with Bison and Seth along with the forces of Shadaloo. After the Rise of Nightmares movie, using another Seth clone body, one of the main antagonists of Rise of Nightmares, known as Viktor, was brought back from the dead, along with Mary in the body of a female demon. In fact, yet another Seth clone- a red one- was used as the new and permanent body of Kaiba's evil stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba, who joined Robotnik as another member of the S.S.S.S.S. Squad. The more villains joined together, the more dangerous they will be for the heroes. Later on, Robotnik gains a new headquarters and authority in a domain infamously known as Arkham City, which relocated to a location miles close to Station Square. There, all criminals, terrorists and serial killers worship him as their ruler and became a part of his army. Spoilers This will be the cast of Sonic GT (And please, no changing the cast; it must stay like this): Sonic: Johnny Yong Bosch Tails: Kate Higgins Knuckles: Steven Jay Blum Amy Rose: Lisa Ortiz Cream: Jessica Boone Cosmo: Andrea Libman Sticks: Nika Futterman Carly: Sarah Vowell Shadow: Jason Griffith Rouge: Megan Fahlenbock Caesar: Andy Serkis Silver: Andrew Francis Blaze: Laura Bailey Marine: Monica Rial Shade: Luci Christian Manic: Greg Cipes Sonia: Louise Ridgeway Sally Acorn: Kath Soucie Bunnie: Ashleigh Ball Antoine: Rob Paulsen Rotor: Brian Donovan Mina: Ashley Johnson Muttson: Nancy Cartwright Shine: Kirk Thornton Vixian: Amy Palant Dakaara: Liam O'Brien Gemerl: Vic Mignogna Emerl: Will Friedle Maria: Bella Hudson Ashura: Dan Petronijevic Avior: Yuri Lowenthal Wechnia: Crispin Freeman Serina: Willa Holland Meryl: Lara Jill Miller Fina: Carleigh Beverly Sparks: Jesse McCartney Dena: Kari Wahlgren Galaxina: Veronica Taylor Paine: Eric Vale Voltage: Haley Joel Osment Electrina: Hayden Panettiere Vinnie: Scott Menville Kegan: Greg Abbey Janice: Lindsay Seidel Pyrax: Matthew Charles Flamona: Ashley Johnson Mikeo: Yuri Lowenthal Jaws: Yuri Lowenthal Marina: Stephanie Sheh Razor: Jason David Frank Coral: Erika Fong Pearly: Grey DeLisle Cpt. Striker: Danny Huston Iceblast: Jim Miller Deacon: Kyle Hebert Delgos: Dan Green Shaion: Melissa Fahn Sonica: Brina Palencia Ruby: Michelle Ruff Julie-Su: Kira Tozer Vector: Keith Silverstein Allison the Crocodile: Grey DeLisle Espio: Troy Baker Michelle the Wolf: Karen Strassman Charmy: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Saffron Bee: Caitlin Glass Melinda the Moth: Monica Rial Mighty: Daryl Sabara Ray: Maile Flanagan Ristar: Micah Solusod Honey the Cat: Allison Keith Selfish: Chris Patton Johnny Lightfoot: Vic Mignogna Butterscotch: Claire Corlett Albion: Dan Green Twilestia: Tara Strong Flutterscotch: Andrea Libman Pinken: Andrea Libman Rainboom: Ashleigh Ball Big the Cat: Oliver Wyman Elias Acorn: Yuri Lowenthal Jaxen: Josh Keaton Adam Rhodes: Jerry Jewell Dani Rose: Cindy Robinson Jevon: Tom Gibis Chip: Aaron Dismuke Dulcy: Cree Summer Shahra: Bella Hudson Shard: Jim Miller NICOLE: Rachel Lillis E-102 Gamma: Bruce Boxleitner E-123 Omega: Travis Willingham E-10000B: Wally Wingert Eggward: Brad Swaile Breezie: Jamie Marchi Bikebot: Cathy Weseluck Wallace A. Ditso: Ian James Corlett Torch: Derek Stephen Prince Chef Wolfgang Puke: French Tickner Peeper: ?????? O-Zone: ?????? Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock Jet the Hawk: Vic Mignogna Wave the Swallow: Kate Higgins Storm the Albatross: Dan Green Blur the Falcon: Logan Grove Isadora the Parrot: Ariel Winter Radiak the Robin: Cameron Bowen Lam the Sea Gull: Drew Nelson Gankuro the Woodpecker: Greg Ayers Katashi: Yuri Lowenthal Tekno: Kara Edwards Tiara: Tara Strong King Damashi: Dan Lorge Queen Aleena: Nicole Oliver Uncle Chuck: Ed Blaylock Banjo: Bill Farmer Kazooie: Cree Summer Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly Merida: Kelly MacDonald Vanellope: Sarah Silverman Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Jack McBrayer Sgt. Calhoun: Jane Lynch Tycus: Nolan North Azalea: Hynden Walch Viscera: Troy Baker Raymond: Suzanne Goldish Laura: Moneca Stori Emily: Amy Birnbaum NiGHTS: Julissa Aguirre Shantae: Tabitha St. Germain William Taylor: Riley O'Flynn Helen Cartwright: Victoria Ashby Hope: Monica Rial Josh: Gideon Emery Kate: Amy Ellenberger Jimmy Hopkins: Gerry Rosenthal Zoe Taylor: Molly Fox James Earl Cash: Stephen Wilfong Jack Cayman: Steven Jay Blum Dante: Tim Phillipps Kat: Sage Mears Juliet: Tara Strong Nick: Micheal Rosenbaum Ash: Veronica Taylor Sir Aaron: Jason Griffith Pikachu: Ikue Ohtani Lucario: Sean Schemmel Zoroark: Michelle Ruff Zorua: Eileen Stevens Keldeo: Vic Mignogna Douse Genesect: Samia Mounts Mewzar: Steven Jay Blum May: Veronica Taylor Manaphy: Michele Knotz Dawn: Emily Jenness Piplup: Michele Knotz Serena: Haven Paschall Brock: Eric Stuart Kathie: Stephanie Anne Mills Lil' Shocker: Ikue Ohtani Max: Amy Birnbaum Jirachi: Kerry Williams Molly: Amy Birnbaum Entei: Dan Green Paul: Julián Rebolledo Bulla: Parisa Fakhri Iris: Eileen Stevens Axew: Kayzie Rogers D-Meowth: Vic Mignogna Cilan: Jason Griffith Clemont: Michael Liscio Jr. Bonnie: Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld Trip: Jamie McGonnigal Raichu: Urara Takano Lovrina: Colleen O'Shaughnessy Neros: Andy Morris Shiro: Monica Rial Ganta: Greg Ayers Mimi: Lindsay Seidel Yamakatsu: Micah Solusod Senji: Patrick Seitz Yo: Aaron Dismuke Minatsuki: Leah Clark Marty McFly: AJ LoCascio Emmett Brown: Christopher Lloyd Maria the Hedgehog: Brittany Snow Sam Speed: Greg Abbey Ella: Mike Pollock Tanaka: Darren Dunstan Topaz: Kayzie Rogers Jeikon: Travis Willingham Miranda: Kayzie Rogers Hugh: Sean Schemmel Sara: Emilie-Claire Barlow Twilight Sparkle: Tara Strong (Singing Voice: Rebecca Shoichet) Applejack: Ashleigh Ball Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball Pinkie Pie: Andrea Libman (Singing Voice: Shannon Chan-Kent) Fluttershy: Andrea Libman Rarity: Tabitha St. Germain (Singing Voice: Kazumi Evans) Spike: Cathy Weseluck Angie: Janyse Jaud Nyx: Daveigh Chase Apple Bloom: Michelle Creber Scootaloo: Madeleine Peters Sweetie Belle: Claire Corlett (Singing Voice: Michelle Creber) Babs Seed: Brynna Drummond Twist: Chiara Zanni Princess Celestia: Nicole Oliver Princess Luna: Tabitha St. Germain Shining Armor: Andrew Francis Princess Cadance: Britt McKillip Ben Mare: Jason Marsden Lord Eric: Vic Mignogna Caramel: Chuck Huber Brian: Tom Kenny Lightning: Britt Irvin Nack: Johnny Yong Bosch Bean: Lyon Smith Bark: Crispin Freeman Nic: Bella Hudson Hisashi: Patrick Seitz Marshall: Rachael Lillis Suzette: Kerry Williams Vanilla: Christine Auten Tikal: Bella Hudson Archimedes the Ant: Tom Gibis Nate: Kevin Michael Richardson Geoffrey: Khary Payton Hershey: Stephanie Lemelin Discord: John de Lancie Trixie: Kathleen Barr Boris: Crispin Freeman Boxco: James Arnold Taylor Dum-Dum: Richard Steven Horvitz Warring Malice: Warring Malice Sunset: Rebecca Shoichet Classic Sonic: Jaleel White Classic Tails: Kate Higgins Classic Knuckles: Bill Switzer Classic Amy: Andrea Libman Classic Sally: Tara Strong Classic Eggman: Mike Pollock Dr. Julian Robotnik: Jim Cummings Dietlinde Eckhart: Kelly Manison Eggman Nega: Mike Pollock Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AoStH Robotnik): Douglas Kendall (sounding very similar to the late Long John Baldry) Evion Robotnik: Jim Cummings (sounding exactly like Razoul) Chroto Robotnik: Eric Vale Oliga: Kathleen Barr Eggful: Richard Steven Horvitz Egg-Titan: Gary Chalk Julia Robotnik: ?????? Henry Evans: ?????? Snively: Charlie Adler Aeon: Jesse Golden Mephiles: Dan Green Scourge: Roger Craig Smith Fiona Fox: Rachel Wilson Tammy: Rebecca Shoichet Enerjak: Michael McConnohie Hurter: Wendy Powell Alicia: Cindy Robinson Miles: David Trosko Changeling: Chris Patton Drago: Clancy Brown Predator Hawk: Jerry Jewell Flying Frog: Kevin Michael Richardson Sgt. Simian: Dan Castellaneta Patch: Maurice LaMarche Baronessa: Veronica Taylor Boomer: Sebastian Arcelus Lightning Lynx: Vincent Tong Bazooka: Michael Yurchak Tye-Dye: Stephanie Sheh Roughhouse: Travis Willingham Deathon: Patrick Seitz Lien-Da: Kelly Hu Ixis Naugus: Shawn Meunier Mammoth Mogul: Eric Roberts Nazo: David De Lautour Reala: Casey Robertson Scratch: Carter Cathcart Grounder: Bill Fagerbakke Coconuts: Derek Stephen Prince Mecha Sonic: Andrew Chandler Neo Metal Sonic/Metallix: Ryan Drummond Mecha Sally/Acorn Woman: Kath Soucie Mecha Amy/Rose Woman: Hynden Walch Metal Tails/Tails Man: Maile Flanagan Metal Knuckles/ Knuckles Man: George Newbern Metal Cream/Rhythm: Karen Strassman Metal Cosmo/White Seed: Alyson Stoner Shadow-Android X/Umbra Man: J. Michael Tatum Metal Silver/Silver Man: Sean Schemmel Metal Blaze/Pyre Woman: Susan Eisenberg Metal Vector/Crocogator Man: Carter Cathcart Metal Espio/Espio Man: David Wills Metal Charmy/Charmy Man: Amy Birnbaum Sleet: Maurice LaMarche Dingo: John DiMaggio Turbo: Alan Tudyk Kyari Dragoon: Tim Curry Nightshade: ?????? Techno Destructo: Hunter Jackson Bozo Destructo: ?????? Metal Cooler: Andrew Chandler Zerkex: Jamie McGonnigal Dragon Breath: Phil Hayes Sir F-Fuzzy Logik: Eric Stuart Skweel: Gary Chalk Dynamight: Scott McNeil Sir Cogs-a-Lot: Kevin Thoms Hedgerat: ?????? Meanicorn: ?????? Predeagle: ?????? Lionclaw: ?????? Caterkiller: ?????? Crabmeat: ?????? Tinybot: ?????? Amaos: ?????? Gruntilda: Pat Carroll Gary Smith: Peter Vack Derby Harrington: John Lavelle Viktor: Braeden Marcott Mary: Kristina Klebe Vergil: David De Lautour McBiff Tannen: Thomas F. Wilson Biff Tannen: Thomas F. Wilson Cliff Tannen: Thomas F. Wilson Riff Tannen: Thomas F. Wilson Graydon Creed Jr.: John Stocker Keigo Ugachi: Jerry Jewell Zernobog: Vic Mignogna Rosy: Leah Clark Sonex: Greg Ayers The actors of these characters join the Sonic GT cast (Please, no changing): Mario: Walker Boone Luigi: Tony Rosato Peach: Samantha Kelly Daisy: Deanna Mustard Yoshi: Andrew Sabiston Toad: John Stocker Toadette: Samantha Kelly Blue Toad: Isaac Marshall Yellow Toad: Tara Strong Red Toad: Perry McGlove Bowser: Harvey Atkin Elphaba: Idina Menzel Bowser Jr.: Caety Sagoian Larry Koopa: Lani Minella Roy Koopa: Dan Falcone Lemmy Koopa: Lani Minella Wendy Koopa: Lani Minella Iggy Koopa: Mike Vaughn Morton Koopa: Lani Minella Ludwig Koopa: Mike Vaughn Rosalina: Mercedes Rose Birdo: Jen Taylor Goombario: Jeff Bennett Goombella: Kerry Williams Kooper: ?????? Koops: ?????? Bombette: ?????? Flurrie: ?????? Parakarry: ?????? Enzan (green PM2 Yoshi Kid): Veronica Taylor Bow: Emilie-Claire Barlow Vivian: Lisa Ortiz Watt: ?????? Bobbery: ?????? Sushie: ?????? Ms. Mowz: Tabitha St. Germain Lakilester: Drew Nelson Po: Jack Black Tigress: Angelina Jolie Crane: David Cross Viper: Lucy Liu Monkey: Jackie Chan Mantis: Seth Rogen Master Shifu: Dustin Hoffman Thundering Rhino: Victor Garber Storming Ox: Dennis Haysbert Croc: Jean-Claude Van Damme Tai Lung: Ian McShane Wolfgar: Danny McBride Gro Fu: Dana Snyder Zhou Lan: Yuri Lowenthal Cheela: Luci Christian Bee-Kei: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Spike: Haley Joel Osment Jake: Joshua Seth Natalie: Amber Wood Jimmy: Jeremy Shada Kei: Scott McCord Yumi: Janice Kawaye Helga: Lara Jill Miller Ryan (Getchu-Ryan DeviantART's Ape Escape OC): Zachary Bennett Ami (JJAPrice15's Ape Escape OC; Yumi's Best Friend): Julie Lemieux Professor (Ape Escape): Phil Proctor Casi: Amy Birnbaum Pipotchi: Tara Sands Aki: Julie Nathanson Dr. Tomoki: Nolan North Rick Crunchison (JJAPrice15's Ape Escape OC): Chris Williams Pipotron Red: John DiMaggio Pipotron Blue: Shawn Meunier Pipotron Yellow: Fushigi Yamada Pipotron Green (JJAPrice15's Ape Escape OC): Gavin Hammon Pipotron Brown (JJAPrice15's Ape Escape OC): Marco Grazzini Pipotron White (JJAPrice15's Ape Escape OC): Derek Stephen Prince Pete Kowalski: Matt Bush Johnny Vincent: Rocco Rosanio Russell Northrop: Cody Melton Johnny Vincent: Rocco Rosanio Earnest Jones: Jesse R. Tendler Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos: Brett Tabisel Beatrice Trudeau: Caitlin Greer Mandy Wiles: Elena Franklin Ted Thompson: Alexander Cendese Ricky Pucino: T.J. Del Reno Edgar Munsen: Jan Milewicz Eunice Pound: Cody Lindquist Jennifer Parker: Claudia Wells Clara Clayton Brown: Mary Steenburgen Jules Brown: Joshua Keaton Verne Brown: Troy Davidson Einstein: Danny Mann Tom Sawyer: Rhett Akins Becky Thatcher: Hynden Walch (speaking) and Lee Ann Womack (singing) Huckleberry Finn: Mark Wills Amy Lawrence: Clea Lewis (speaking) and Alecia Elliott (singing) Rebel the Frog: Dee Bradley BakerBlack Baron: Reno Wilson Lord Shen: Gary Oldman Injurin' Joe: Kevin Michael Richardson Specter: Lyon Smith Blue Monkey: Crispin Freeman Pink Monkey: Barbara Mambolo Red Monkey: Richard Epcar White Monkey: Scott McNeil Yellow Monkey: Chris Williams Green Monkey (Ukki Green; OC by xxsuper-gotenksxx DeviantART): Megan Fahlenbock Sonic Adventure GT Edit Talk011,284pages on this wiki Add ImageMore to come... Contents show Cast Heroes Sonic Shadow Tails Shade Amelia the Hedgehog Amy Knuckles Rouge Sally Taz the Hedgehog Villains Tails II Scourge Mecha Sonic Mecha Shadow Doctor Eggman Fiona Fox Plot Episode 1 - Taz the Legendary Hedgehog Taz arrives on Earth and runs into Scourge in the woods, the two fight, Scourge goes super and Taz goes Hell Taz. Hell Taz defeats Scourge and is about to kill him until Fiona Fox arrives on the scene and shoots Taz twice in the head. This badly injures Taz, he then trys to kill Fiona but she teleports out the way then grabs Scourge and leaves. Taz destroys the woods with his move: Hell Flash. Taz then travels to Angel Island and steals the Master Emerald right from under Knuckles nose. The Island plunges into the Ocean, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails all travel to the island to find Super Knuckles fighting Taz. Taz goes Super and quickly defeats Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow both go Super and step in. Taz then goes Hell Taz and rips the two apart, he prepares to kill Tails but a yellow beam strikes his chests ending him flying into a rock. It was Scourge and Fiona!!! Scourge used his new cannon to fire the beam at Taz. Scourge "Sonic...lets make a truce...for now...." The nearly dead Sonic holds his right arm and says "Ok.." Just then Shadow took out the Red Emerald and entered his Chaos Corruption Form. TBC.... Episode 2 - Shadows Assult! "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled as he shot the blast, it shot out in every direction. Sonic grabbed Tails as jumped behind a rock, as Shadow, Knuckles, Scourge, and Fiona all went dashing. The blast hit Taz but didn't effect him, he took out the Legendary sword and choped Shadow across the chest with it. He flew into a bolder, Shadow stood up and threw a Chaos Sphere at Taz, Taz stuck his right palm out, grabbed the sphere, and finally crushed it in his hand. "We gotta help him!" Tails said, he tried to jump into the battle feild but Scourge punched him to the ground. Sonic "O.O" Fiona "O.O" Scourge "Shadow has this..I know he does...he's hiding his true power from Taz..."."STOP PLAYING AND GET SERIOUS SHADOW!!!!" Scourge yelled. Shadow egnored Scourge as blodd begin to ooze from the slash on his chest. Shadow "Time for my....Chaos...PUNCH!!!' He flew at Taz full speed, the wind shattered the earth that he once stood and sent huge sound waves threw the sky. Taz quickly jumped to his right avoiding the punch, he then put his right hand in front of Shadows face and blasted him back to the island. Shadow was impaled into a crator, all energy gone, back at base, and blood oozing from his mouth and chest. Sonic "Oh no!" Scourge "He shouldnt have played with him.." Taz turned at them "So who's next!" All of a sudden Shadows voice echoed threw the sky 'HEY!!!" Taz turned at the crator to see Shadow climbing from it "You think i would die that easy huh? *Cough* I am the ultimate life form *Cough* SHADOW!!!!!!" He yelled as a huge golden arua surrounded him... TBC... Episode 3 - Battle of the Hell Specter's Taz shot a finger beam at Shadow, Shadow dodged the balst then teleported behind Taz. Shadow kicked Taz hurtling then threw a fullpower Chaos Spear at him, It exploded on contact, sending smoke into the air. Taz disappeared as soon as the smoke cleared then reappeared behind Shadow, "DIE!", he grabbed Shadow and did a Raging Demon. But once the screen turned back to normal it showed that Shadow has reversed the Raging Demon! Shadow power up then went Hell Specter Shadow (see Hell Shadow), Taz kicked Shadow away, turned Hell Specter aswell then dashed after Shadow. Shadow stopped as soon as Taz reached him and fired a massive beam at him, the beam sent Taz to the ground, Taz got lucky and landed on his feet. He came to a skid stop. The mighty 2 Hell Specter's battled until Taz chopped Shadow across the chest knocking him out. Episode 4 - The Battle Picks Up: The Arrival of Shade Shade arrives on the Island, cracks his fist and says let me step in. Shade enters his chaos corruption form. Shade and Hell Specter Taz then go into combat. Hell Specter Taz sends him flying tot the Island with a massive beam. Scourge and Sonic then realize Shade can't keep it up much longer and they go super. Shade then uses a chaos blast. It still doesn't harm Taz, Shade and the two super's and an angry woken up Shadow use a technique called: Fatal Four Way Attack. They manage to defeat Taz by knocking him out. Main Good Guys Sonic the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Cheese Crackers the Dog Cosmo the Seedrian Sticks the Jungle Badger Cmara/Carly the Cat Julie-Su the Echidna Bunnie Rabbot Mina Mongoose Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Marine the Raccoon Sparks the Hedgehog Elias Acorn Antoine D'Coolette Rotor the Walrus Sally Acorn Manic the Hedgehog Sonia the Hedgehog Ashura the Hedgehog Avior Prower Wechnia the Echidna Serina Redheart Meryl the Hedgehog Shine the Hedgehog Vixian Prower Dakaara the Desert Mouse Fina Fox (Sonic OC; Fiona Fox's identical, goody-goody twin sister) Adam Rhodes (Sonic OC; Amy Rose's brother) Dani Rose (Sonic OC; Amy Rose's sister) Muttski Ben "Mutt" Muttson (formerly known as Ben Muttski from an alternate dimension) Shaion the Rabbit (Sonic OC based on Cream.EXE; adopted to be Cream's sister) Dewdrop the Chao Yanzak the Cat (Sonic OC based on Ash Ketchum) Mayrin the Wolf (Sonic OC based on May) Gloria the Rabbit (Sonic OC based on Dawn; Cream and Shaion's sister) Maria the Hedgehog (Cadmus clone of Maria Robotnik, turned into a hedgehog) Jaws the Shark Marina Razor the Shark Crusher the Chao Coral the Betta Pearly the Manta Ray Emerl MK II Gemerl NICOLE Shard the Metal Sonic Eggward Robotnik Breezie Bikebot Wallace A. Ditso Torch Chef Wolfgang Puke Peeper O-Zone Team Chaotix Delgos the Echidna (Sonic OC based on Knuckles from Sonic Boom; Knuckles's older brother) Vector the Crocodile Charmy Bee Espio the Chameleon Mighty the Armadillo Ray the Squirrel Saffron Bee Michelle the Wolf Melinda the Moth Allison the Crocodile Butterscotch the Wolf Mikeo the Mankey Albion the Absol Twilestia the Alicorn Flutterscotch the Pegasus Pinken the Pink Pony Rainboom the Pegasus Salomon Acorn (Sonic OC; Male Cadmus clone of Sally) Sonica the Hedgehog (Sonic OC; Female Cadmus clone of Sonic) Ruby the Echidna (Sonic OC; Female Cadmus clone of Knuckles) Voltage the Pikachu Electrina the Pikachu Vinnie the Ivysaur Kegan the Charmeleon Janice the Wartortle Pyrax the Growlithe Flamona the Vulpix Chester the Quilladin Braixa the Braixen Froder the Frogadier Galaxina the Seedrian Dena the Rose Seedrian Colortan (Dena's Chao friend) Xasma the Seedrian Danikos the Thorndrigan Scypher the Hedgehog Tinsle the Loner Seedrian Pine the Mint Seedrian Clear the Pearl Seedrian Glass the Blueberry Seedrian Trust the Cactus Seedrian Myisto the Water Seedrian Lucky the Clover Seedrian Gilax the Seedrian Dafiline the Seedrian Kelsie the Seedrian Mita the White Rose Seedrian Iris the Tiger-Lily Seedrian Herakles the Seedrian Jerbel the Seedrian Iceblast the Hedgehog Elos the Veltian Gabriel Strange Werner Strange Damicka the Beaver Nikolai the Hedgehog Team Dusk Umagon the Hedgehog Mochi the Pink Panda Mint the Peppermint Hedgehog Pep the Peppermint Seedrian Chocolate the Chocolate Fox Vanillina the Vanilla Seedrian Strawberry the Strawberry Rabbit Milk the Chao Creamy the Caramel Seedrian Tang the Tangy Seedrian Jelly the Jelly Seedrian Sugar the Chocolate Mint Hedgehog Wreck-It Ralph Princess Merida Vanellope von Schweetz Fix-It Felix, Jr. Sergeant Calhoun Babylon Rogues Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Blur the Falcon Isadora the Parrot Radiak the Robin Lam the Sea Gull Gankuro the Woodpecker Venjix the Hawk Farrah Hawkins Zenokon Strikers Tycus the Hawk Azalea the Swift Viscera the Heron Wisps V.E.G.A. Katashi the Wolf Tekno the Canary Tiara Boobowski Ristar Honey the Cat Reils the Fox Kaylee the Hedgehog Shade the Echidna Deacon the Echidna Arle Nadja Amitie ToeJam Earl Prince Ash Vectorman Billy Hatcher Rolly Roll Chick Poacher Bantam Scrambled Hatsune Miku Charyb the Gizoid Scylla the Gizoid Geoffrey St. John Hershey Cat Sara Twilight Sparkle Ben Mare Rainbow Dash Soarin' The Wonderbolts Rarity Lord Eric Applejack Fluttershy Dexter Pinkie Pie Brian Tenny Spike the Dragon Sunset Shimmer Mordo Kite Barbara the Dragon Angie Orange (Applejack's cousin) Derpy Hooves Fluffle Puff Eris Tarina Goldflower Bushwhack Defender Crystelle Jadeite Emerald Aura Gleam Sky Sugar Heart Ballet Sandy Saddles Spring Nectar Pete Pan Golden Sword Tough Apple Firecracker Burst Cherry Pie Flitterheart Plumsweet Feathermay Roseluck Snowcatcher Twinkleshine Honeybuzz Lulu Luck Dewdrop Dazzle Star Swirl Cupcake Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings Crashfire Snowcrystal Golden Heart Shining Armor Princess Cadance Timothy Tyler Oliver Oreo Blue Berry Surf Burst Lightning Dust Firebolt Rush Tornado Rush Blazing Valor Summer Charm Flash Sentry Daring Do Cheese Sandwich Coco Pommel Elaina (Button's Mom) Divine Oath Virtuous Honor Judge Golden Sprocket Dusk Cutie Mark Crusaders Nyx (Ben Mare and Twilight Sparkle's adopted daughter) Selena Sparkle (Ben Mare and Twilight Sparkle's adopted daughter and Nyx's adopted sister) Little Snowflake (Ben Mare and Twilight Sparkle's adopted daughter and Nyx's adopted sister) Phobos the Moon Dragon (as a mascot) Chaw (as a mascot) Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Twist Dinky Doo Pipsqueak Babs Seed Woody Gwen Macy Calpepper Orange Bloom (Angie Orange's little sister) Snow Pillow (Direct descendant of Snowdrop) Jewelie Chocolate Soufflette Fawnna Pinkalicious Brainanna Twinkle Rose Alyson Wonderis Scarlet Fruit Amber Pineapple Nemoy Marius Jakk Checkers Colby Lollygagger Matelda Leaf Clover Creamy Dreamy Jade Kara The Flutter Buds Mint Cupcake Rosebud Ocean Spray Magenta Symphony Mango Morning Sun Velvet Button Mash Snips Snails Archer Sun Glimmer Truffle Shuffle Noi Bloo (nicknamed Ultramarine) Cotton Cloudy Tootsie Flute Piña Colada Lorenzo Magic Tito Derek Mark "Daredevil" Jones Silver Spoon Lemon Gabby Gums Buck Charles Flexi Guma Tammy Appleseed Jenny Appleseed Sony Barton Divine Star's Children of the Night Elvira Petal Carrie Pink Igor Tech Samantha Dune Alucard Shade Maretanna Frank N. Stallion Wayne Gravel Griffin Sonnet Murray Spur Regan Glacier Quasi Meteor Lil' Sparker Sweet Honey Guilder the Griffon Hilda the Griffon Grizelda the Griffon Bucky the Griffon Toner Flutterguy Dee Slim Frozen Tundra Lucky Penny Dollar Bill Pika Charge The Shadowbolts Shadowcomet Shadowflare Shadowfire Orange Cream (Angie Orange's older sister) Raymond Thorndyke (son of Chris and Helen Thorndyke) Emily Thorndyke (daughter of Chris and Helen Thorndyke) Laura Haruna Hamtaro Kana Iwata Oxnard Marita (nickname for the Maria from Hamtaro) Bijou Hope Kintobor Maria Robotnik NiGHTs William Taylor Helen Cartwright Princess Elise Ash Ketchum Ash's Pikachu Ash's Lucario Ash's Keldeo Ash's Zorua Ash's Zoroark Meloetta Douse Drive Genesect Mewzar Daizilla May Richards May's Manaphy Dawn Dawn's Piplup Dawn's Shaymin Serena Clemont Bonnie Bonnie's Dedenne Brock Kathie Lil' Shocker (female Pikachu) Sarah Max Richards Max's Jirachi Max's Ralts Molly Hale Molly's Teddiursa Molly's Entei Iris Iris' Axew D-Meowth Cilan Paul Bulla Edna Konrad Harvey Lilli Mewtwo Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zolo Nami Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Kaijin Hawkins Portgas D. Trace Afro D. Funki Apis Kuina (revived and grown up) Bentham Jinbe Jacobson Hotaro Red-Handed Jill Green-Eyed Sue Battousai the Manslayer Condoriano Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Dondochakka Birstanne Pesche Guatiche Bawabawa Josh Kate Jimmy Hopkins Zoe Taylor Andy Barclay Dante Kat Juliet Starling Nick Carlyle Neros Urameshi Shiro Ganta Igarashi Mimi Yamakatsu Senji Kiyomasa Yo Takami Minatsuki Takami Jerris Coyle Ryujin Tsunenaga Rick Taylor Jennifer "Jenny" Willis The GG's Beat Boogie (Piranha/Sugar) Clutch (Coin) Combo Corn (Tab) Cube Garam Gum Jazz Pots Rhyth (Mew/Bis) Roboy Soda (Slate) YoYo Marty McFly Jennifer Parker Dr. Emmett Brown Clara Clayton Brown Jules Brown Verne Brown Einstein Blu Jewel Bia Carla Tiago Pedro Nico Rafael Eva Spike Jake Natalie Jimmy Kei Yumi Helga Ryan Ami Rock Force Megaman Marina Liteyears Roll Light Pikan Rokko-Chan Buroku-Chan (the Protoman of Rokko-Chan) Megaman Zero Ciel Megaman X Harpuia Fefnir Leviathan Phantom Dr. Thomas Light Prof. Thane Dr. Noele Lalinde Protoman Rush Beat Eddie Auto Lexma (Redesigned Cadmus clone of Sigma) Crusher Dashin (Blue Rush; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) Birdy (Red Beat; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) Flip-Top (Green Eddie; one of Rokko-Chan's helpers) Cyber-Elves Microcon (Recycled and painted Servbot) Tango Doc Crea and Prea (reborn as Roll's helpers) Krutzil (Golden Huitzil; one of Roll's helpers) Mr. B (Big Daddy-based Yellow Devil; one of Roll's Helpers) Bumblechu (Robot companion based on Pikachu and Bumblebee; one of Pikan's helpers) Buster Bot (based on Basic Robot from Spongebob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom; one of Pikan's helpers) Wheelon (Blue Wheelie Rider) Wicobot Gold (one of Pikan's) Wicobot Silver (one of Pikan's) Wicobot Red (one of Pikan's) Wicobot Blue (one of Pikan's) Wicobot Green (one of Pikan's) Wicobot Pink (one of Pikan's) Gun Man (epic art version of Bad Box Art Megaman) Rolina (epic art version of Bad Box Art Roll) Megapin (Gachapin) Justice Man Cut Man Guts Man Ice Man Bomb Man Fire Man Elec Man Time Man Oil Man Quick Man Crash Man Bubble Man Lumber Man Magnet Man Top Man Snake Man Shinobi Man Hydro Man Bright Man Toad Man Drill Man Pharaoh Man Ring Man Dust Man Dive Man Star Man Napalm Man Crystal Man Yamato Man Knight Man Blizzard Man Centaur Man Flame Man Plant Man Tomahawk Man Wind Man Freeze Man Concrete Man Tornado Man Splash Woman Plug Man Jewel Man Hornet Man Magma Man Galaxy Man Sheep Man Strike Man Nitro Man Solar Man Ballade Football Man Chop Man Gust Man Met Man Spartaman Tech Man Shark Man (redesign) Quake Woman Bulk Man Ocean Man Honey Woman Search Man 2.0 Venom Woman Neobat Man Xeno Man Nail Man Hammer Man Tank Man Jet Man Glue Man Trinitro Man Rainbow Man Yo-Yo Man Comet Woman Whirlpool Man Yoku Man Crypt Man Pulse Man Virus Man Fuse Man Photon Man Shock Man Circuit Man Charade Man Golem Woman Dreamcast Unit Gutter Sword Z Solid Mace L Ultra Fire V Past Man Present Man Cratch Man Tiny Tom Hood Man Sonic Man (redesign) Volt Man (redesign) Dyna Man (redesign) Torch Man (redesign) Slicer Man (redesign) Sniper Man (Made out of a Sniper Joe) Tiger Man (Made out of a Sumatran and painted) Casino Man Mega Man Volnutt Roll Caskett Crunk (Servbot/Birdbot hybrid) Data Bonne family Tron Bonne Teisel Bonne Bon Bonne Glyde Mk II Krade (Red monkey) Captain Syrup Servbots Servbot #42 Tron's Robot Masters Bio Man Tarot Man Comet Man Sledge Man Neon Man Totem Man Kendo Man Amp Man Duo Dr. Cossack Kalinka Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters Tumbella Bright Man Toad Man Drill Man Pharaoh Man Ring Man Dust Man Dive Man Skull Man Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Toad Blue Toad Yellow Toad Yoshi Geno Mallow Birdo Rosalina Bowser Koopa Elphaba Thropp Bowser Jr. Ranamon Larry Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Ludwig Von Koopa Onaga Koopa Onaga Jr. Twink Goombario Goombella Kooper Koops Bombette Bobbery Flurrie Parakarry Enzan Lady Bow Vivian Watt Sushie Ms. Mowz Lumas Count Bleck Lady Tippi Polterpup Glusher (Green Baby Yoshi ghost based on Slimer) Pac-Man (Pac-Man World series incarnation) Pac-Boy (based on Pac-Man from Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Cylindria Spiral Blinky Pinky Inky Clyde Sue Funky Stinky Orson Pinko (Pinky's identical twin brother; based on the Pinky from the classic Pac-Man cartoon) Pal Pooka Woofa Yeti Derek Stiles Angie Thompson Phoenix Wright Maya Fey Pearl Fey Mia Fey Godot Miles Edgeworth Franziska Von Karma Lincoln Von Karma Detective Dick Gumshoe Kay Faraday Ema Skye Lana Skye Apollo Justice Trucy Wright Athena Cykes Vanna Hannigan Viola Cadaverini Simon Blackquill Robby Fulbright (Ace Attorney OC; twin brother of the late Bobby Fulbright) Inuyasha Kagome Higurashi Miroku Sango Shippo Kilala Nina Tucker Alexander Edward Elric Alphonse Elric Winry Rockbell Roy Mustang Alex Louis Armstrong Catherine Elle Armstrong Maes Hughes Gracia Hughes Elicia Hughes Ichigo Kurosaki Orihime Inoue Renji Abarai Ayane Uryu Ishida Yasutora "Chad" Sado Rukia Kuchiki Byakuya Kuchiki Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Shinji Ikari Starling Asuka Langley Sohryu Rei Ayanami Starling Misato Katsuragi Toji Suzuhara Kaworu Nagisa Master Chief Conker the Squirrel (Electric Piano) Rodent the Squirrel (Acoustic Bass Guitar) Berri the Chipmunk Banjo the Bear (Banjo) Kazooie the Breegull Mumbo Jumbo Humba Wumba Bottles the Mole Bruce Wayne/Batman Oracle/Batgirl Robin Nightwing Black Bat Damian Wayne/Red Robin (from an alternate dimension, becoming the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul) Katrina Moldoff/Batwoman Justice Forever Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass Katie Deauxma/White Cat Mandy Macready/Hit-Girl Shank/Hunter Shank Marty Eisenberg/Battle-Guy Todd Haynes/Ass-Kicker Scott Corrida/Red Mist Dwayne Ivey/Doctor Gravity Manny Morales/Insect Man (with a new costume; Spider-Man's former wrestler costume from the non-canon live-action movie) Miranda Swedlow/Night Bitch Xavier Creed/Blast Hammer Richard & Mary/Remembering Tommy (There weren't any confirmed names for them, so I decided to name the two after a library.) John Murano/Flamefist The Enforcer Moon Bird All-Seeing Eye Rocket-Man Green Vixen Mustard Man Crossing-Guardian Daniel Robitaille/The Candyman Mark Gray/The Phantom Prowler Clark Hartford/Iceguard Tina Fontana/Night Witch The Batz Kristen De Silva Kyle Barclay Karen Barclay Po the Panda Master Tigress Master Crane Master Viper Master Monkey Master Mantis Master Shifu Master Thundering Rhino Master Storming Ox Master Croc Klonoa Lolo Popka Chipple Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Julie Yamamoto Ship Rex Salazar Bobo Haha Dr. Rebecca Holiday Agent Six White Knight Caesar Salazar Circe Scott Pilgrim Ramona Flowers Kim Pine Stephen Stills Knives Chau Envy Adams Nico Minoru Victor Mancha Alex Wilder (Amnesiac Cadmus clone of the villain, no memory of evil deeds at all) Main Anti-Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Selfish the Hedgehog Shania the Hedgehog Madow the Hedgehog Rocket the Hedgehog Nightglow the Wolf Caesar the Chimpanzee Cornelia the Chimpanzee Buck the Gorillaborg Maurice the Orangutan Batula Nack the Weasel Nic the Weasel Bean the Dynamite Bark the Polar Bear E-123 Omega Hisashi the Scorpion Mr. Grimm The Skulls Dr. Eggman Bocoe Decoe Bokkun Orbot Cubot Egg Robo Roboticized Masters Metal Sonic/Sonic Man Mecha Vixian/Fox Woman Neo Metal Knuckles/Fury Man Metal Rouge/Night Woman Metal Sally/Sal Mercury Mecha Ashura/Ashura Man Metal Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blaze Metal Bunnie/Buns Woman E-101 Beta E-102 Gamma E-103 Delta E-104 Epsilon E-105 Zeta E-106 Eta E-107 Theta E-108 Iota E-109 Kappa E-110 Lambda E-111 Omicron E-112 Pi E-113 Rho E-114 Sigma E-115 Mu E-116 Nu E-117 Xi E-124 Alpha II Discord Boris Trixie Lulamoon Boxco Dum-Dum Warring Malice Gilda the Griffon Ernst Yeli Bass Piano Treble Reggae Karaoke Tencrow Swordy Scratty Rompers Mercenary J PNO-1 PNO-2 Craft Numbskull Wario Waluigi Beldam Marilyn Doopliss Tai Lung Wolfgar Lang Shadow Army Sesshomaru Rin Jaken Kohaku Big Daddy Little Sister Big Sister Jason Voorhees Ulquiorra Cifer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez The Undertakers Jason Todd/Red Hood Dollface Azuma Genkaku Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki Hibana Daida Trip Trip's Raichu (The Raichu Ash temporarily trained, courtesy of the Pokemon Summer Academy) Lovrina Naps Zero (Wearing a Red Impulse outfit) Itachi Uchiha Nagato Konan Orochimaru Zabuza Momochi Haku Jugo Suigetsu Hōzuki Karin Seymour Guado Bankotsu Kagura Kanna Hakudoshi w/ Entei Akago Juromaru Onigumo (with the face of one of the Kasumioji Assassins) Hiten Manten Soten Koryu Scar Lust Gluttony Greedling Greed Shusuke Amagai Shinobu Sensui Itsuki (Gatekeeper) Kaname Hagiri (Sniper) Kiyoshi Mitarai (Sea Man) Tsukihito Amanuma (Gamemaster) Minoru Kamiya (Doctor) Toguro Rando Byakko Suzaku Kuronue Sakyo Foot Soldiers Marines Smoker Tashigi Falcon D. Nolan Marlene Coby Helmeppo Mr. Freeze Catwoman Poison Ivy Talia al Ghul Baby Doll Gantz Hex Charmcaster Elena Validus Argit Breach Mega Glire Mega Glunder Mega Glice Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Pink Undergrunt Gunner Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Golden Batton Bone Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Silver Bombed Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Frogoon Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Woolly Towtow Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Gulpit Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Polar Buckot Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Awazon Krusha Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Stone Roturret Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Nega Topper Met Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Elite Roader Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Cat Sumo Brother Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Blue Green Pointy Tuck Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Kung-Fu Primid Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Blue Flaming Tiki Buzz Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Mega Bombed Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Gobots, The Lost Prototypes Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Shadow Livid Dead Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Aurum Lance Guard Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Undead Steelman Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Robo X-23 Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Nega Egg Mecha Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Bony Boomerang Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Bony Beamy Bro Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Emerald Roader Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Emerald Small Indian Mongoose Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Emerald Squirting Seal Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Undead Mirror Man Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Metal Clashin' Clark Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Hammer Armight Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Shadow Orbinaut Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Undead FuseMan Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jotun Tokotoko Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Red Papa Painguin Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Ruby Slipping Stu Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Undead Savage Man Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Fighting Slam Bam Team Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jotun Buckot Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Crimson Speedy Tuck Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jack O' Gloomba Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Irregular Badnik Cosmic Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Beam Gun Tsukikage Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Swamp Rakadillo Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jotun Srgt. Atak Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jotun Palanza Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Jotun Bokoblin Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Venus Rocket Trap Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Golden Foot Bot With Darts Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Golden Foot Bot With BAZOOKA Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Electro Gigant Edge Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Robo Thor Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Irregular Whisp Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Irregular Whip Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Volt Galoomboth Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Darkron Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Laser The Wolfroid Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Robo Clupplet Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Chewing Gum Met Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Puppit Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Snow Grenade Pantheon Zombie Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Golden Mettaur Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Golden Jade Mystic Guardian Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Undead Radio Man Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Mirror Primid Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Neo Buzzbomber Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Blue Koopa Firebreather Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Robo Thor Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2008 Future Fanatic Roader Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mega Spy Guy Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow Sumo Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ampanda Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Future Fanatic Sniper Armor Super Smash Bros. Brawl Future Fanatic Koopatrol Super Smash Bros. Brawl Red Skull's FOOT BOT Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hyper Vroomba Super Smash Bros. Brawl Robo Green Goblin (Good) (Earth-111) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aurum Viper Trooper Super Smash Bros. Brawl Spiked Shellpod Super Smash Bros. Brawl Golden Stone Guard Super Smash Bros. Brawl Electro Squishy Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aclanda Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bonkers Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ruby Melty Honey Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cactuspy Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Green Crusher NEO Super Smash Bros. Brawl Silver Firoomba Super Smash Bros. Brawl Robo Gen. TRAAG Super Smash Bros. Brawl Grenadier Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Golden Sniper Armor Super Smash Bros. Brawl Scuba Troopa Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mutant Tedi Trooper Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mutant Darkmen Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mic Animecha Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mutant Yetcold Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow Makoop Super Smash Bros. Brawl Jade Hammer Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Undead Saberman Super Smash Bros. Brawl Undead Gorillaman Undead Lassowoman Undead Smogman Super Smash Bros. Brawl Jade Rust Chariot Super Smash Bros. Brawl Dry Curve Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow Klobber Super Smash Bros. Brawl GOLD ROADKILL RODNEY Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sledge Bro. Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Limbo Bro. Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Neo Mecha Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Armight Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Para-Bro. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Knuckle Joe Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Sniper Armor Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Particle crusher Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Dosser Joe Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Yetineak Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Camo Joe Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Well Joe Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Rogue Geomes Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lemmy Thwomp Kong Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bee Galoomba Super Smash Bros. Brawl Aurum Koopatrol Super Smash Bros. Brawl Huge Firoomba Super Smash Bros. Brawl Roboticized Ponshodown Super Smash Bros. Brawl Scaled Golem Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sir Kibble Galaxian Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cyber Armight Cyber Pom Pom Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Jet Man Bros. Noshadow Rexzor Super Smash Bros. Brawl False Blastmon Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cyber Bass Super Smash Bros. Brawl The WereRifleman Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mecha Koopa Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mecha Gloomboss Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nanite Torizo Super Smash Bros. Brawl False Billy Bones Super Smash Bros. Brawl Plasma Galleom Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gun And Shield Primid Super Smash Bros. Brawl Malegan Super Smash Bros. Brawl Guarblon Super Smash Bros. Brawl False Mandarin Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mirror Primid Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow Kreep Super Smash Bros. Brawl Nanite Ameridroid Super Smash Bros. Brawl Robo Moon Knight Super Smash Bros. Brawl Space Mettaur Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hyper Tabuu Main Villains Dr. Julian Robotnik Dr. Ivo Robotnik (based on AoStH Robotnik) Dr. Evion Robotnik Dietlinde Eckhart Doji Eggman Nega Kaiser Greedy Specter Julia Robotnik (AkumaTh's OC; Robotnik's daughter) Chroto Thorndyke Robotnik (black sheep of the Thorndyke family and Robotnik's adopted son) Nigel (as Chroto's companion) Gabi Charlie Oliga (Elise's evil twin sister and Chroto's bride) Henry Evans (Robotnik's adopted son) Eggful (Fawful-like Eggman replica) Egg-Titan (Hulk-like Eggman replica) Dodge Landon (resurrected; Robotnik's adopted son) Snively Robotnik Starkmaster the Walrus Ramirez the Lion Deathon the Hellhog Chaos Devil Seinara the Fox Aeon the Hedgehog Nazo the Hedgehog/Cyber Nazo Reala Red Monkey Pink Monkey Yellow Monkey Blue Monkey White Monkey Ukki Green (a.k.a. Green Monkey) Koba Viktor Fleischer Mary Fleischer S.S.S.S.S. Squad Glyde Birdbots Scratch Grounder Coconuts Mecha Sonic Silver Sonic Metal Sonic 3.1 Rocket Metal Sonic Roboticized Masters (Metallix's organic-hating regime) Neo Metal Sonic/Metallix Mecha Rainbow Dash/Rainblast Mecha Amy/Rose Woman Mecha Sally/Acorn Woman Metal Tails/Tails Man Metal Knuckles/Knuckles Man Metal Cosmo/White Seed Shadow Android-X/Umbra Man Metal Cream & Robo Cheese/Rhythm & Tempo Mecha Rouge/Rouge Woman Metal Silver/Silver Man Metal Blaze/Pyre Woman Metal Vector/Crocogator Man Metal Espio/Espio Man Metal Charmy/Charmy Man Metal Ristar/Neostar Dukow Bukow Sleet the Wolf Dingo Tails Doll Metal Marine Techno Destructo Bozo Destructo Egg Robo 2.0 E-101 Beta MK-II Zerkex (a.k.a. B1-66ER from the Animatrix, redesigned by Robotnik) Dragon Breath Sir F-Fuzzy Logik Skweel Dynamight Sir Cogs-a-Lot Metal Cooler (100% as powerful as the original Cooler, modified by Eggman and Robotnik) Nightshade E-134 Quackula (Cyborg vampire duck) Tye & Grim Piggsy the Deranged Pig The Mobian White Rabbit Mobian Gangs The Smileys The Innocentz The Wardogs The Clowns The Skinz The Hoods The Pervs The Fugs The Jury The Bloodhounds Badniks Poh-Bee Buzz Bomber Pata-Bata Mosqui Mecha-Bu Motobug Shellcracker Crawl Slicer Rhinobot Technosqueek Hyudoro Madmole Butterdroid Chop-Chop Clucker Grabber Newtron Skorp Sol Spiker Turtloid Batapyon Amaos Cluck Hedgerat Meanicorn Lionclaw Tinybot Predeagle Inonis Uranium Adahan Greed Robo Fusion Badniks SWATBots MeteoTech robots SCR-HD SCR-GP Master Core: ABIS Dr. Marcel TYGER King Turbo The League of Ramona's Evil Exes Gideon Graves Matthew Patel Lucas Lee Todd Ingram Roxie Richter Kyle & Ken Katayanagi Lynette Guycott Demon Hipster Chicks Lucas Lee's Stunt Doubles Freddy Krueger Calypso Sweet Tooth The Clowns Claude Beauty The Dolls Black Doom Black Death Turles Eclipse the Darkling Hellak the Hedgehog Mammoth Mogul Iron Queen Dark Legion Thrash the Tasmanian Devil Suppression Squad Scourge the Hedgehog Fiona Fox Tammy Thorn (Rosy the Rascal's replacement, second counterpart and Scourge's other girlfriend) Enerjak (possessing a Cadmus clone of Knuckles, permanently replacing O'Nux as Knuckles' second counterpart) Hurter the Owl Mephiles the Dark (resurrected after the 2006 arc, as Shadow's counterpart) Miles Prower Patch D'Coolette Baronessa Rabbot (Bunnie's second counterpart) Boomer the Walrus Princess Alicia Acorn Blizzard the Cat (Blaze's counterpart) Lien-Da the Echidna Kelda the Griffon Changeling the Infiltrator (Shard's counterpart) Drago Wolf Predator Hawk Flying Frog Sergeant Simian Lightning Lynx Viralene the Lynx (Nicole's counterpart) Bazooka the Hawk (Jet's counterpart) Tye-Dye the Swallow (Wave's counterpart) Roughhouse the Albatross (Storm's counterpart) Friends of Humanity (new) Graydon Creed Jr. (wielding the Sō'unga) Henry Gyrich Bolivar Trask The Purifiers Keigo Ugachi The U-Men Sublime Overlord Hunter Cain Manfred Von Karma Redd White April May Richard Wellington (Virtuoso) Morgan Fey Luke Atmey Furio Tigre (Don Tigre) Matt Engarde (Nickel Samurai) Jacques Portsman Daryan Crescend Shih-na Magnus Deleon Inferno Roselle Doctor The Nexus Gendo Ikari Wade Spopovich Yamu Ishidate Kongō Karenbana Catherine Donovan/Warbird (Cadmus clone of Ms. Marvel as Warbird, made by Graydon Creed) General Blue Daz Bones Miss Goldenweek The Noise Tanks NT-3000 Cameron Hodge Cesar Pikelet Skeebo The Police Force Rocker Goji Rokakku Commander Hayashi Captain Onishima The Golden Rhinos Zero Beat S.O.N.I.C.X. Zernobog Nightmare Band Zernobog the Hedgehog (Red Sonic clone) Rosy the Rascal Rindo the Echidna Vathar the Fox Helkor the Chameleon Kaular the Snake Citros the Hedgehog (Orange Sonic clone) Fleet the Hedgehog (Yellow Sonic clone) Jeicer the Hedgehog (Green Sonic clone) Retronic the Hedgehog (Classic Sonic clone) Bursto the Hedgehog (Purple Sonic clone) Chubbuu the Hedgehog (Light blue Sonic clone; as big and fat as Majin Buu) Sonex the Creep-Hog ((Sonic OC based on Sonic.EXE; Clone of Sonic possessed by one of Betrayus' Fire Ghosts and injected with a sample Sasuke's blood contaminated with a bit of Antasma's power) Salty Joe Cassandra Angelo Ramirez Toro The Butcher Ixis Naugus Chucky Ray (At first, possessing a Good Guy Doll, but later permanently possesses the body of a Cadmus Clone of Ken with Orochi power) Tiffany Ray (At first, possessing the body of Jennifer Tilly, but later permanently possesses the body of a Cadmus clone of Dollface (2012)) Swan Dr. Albert Wily Victoria "Vic" Wily Dr. Mad Dr. Weil Quint Symbiote Girl Breakman (evil clone of Protoman created by Dr. Wily) Z. Mega Copy X Omega Zero Enker Punk Rumble (Ballade's replacement) Ra Thor Guts Man Delta Yellow Devil Pantheons (all kinds) Robot Masters Strength Man (made out of Nintendo Power Guts Man) Snipsman (made out of Captain N Cut Man) Electroman (made out of ElecMan.EXE) Arctic Man (made out of Ruby Spears Ice Man) Inferno Man (made out of Ariga Fire Man) Blast Man (made out of Ishikawa Bomb Man) Cobra Man (made out of SnakeMan.EXE) Tidal Man Metal Man Air Man Flash Man Heat Man Wood Man Doc Robot Needle Man Magnet Man 2.0 Gemini Man Hard Man Top Man 2.0 Spark Man Shadow Man Gravity Man Wave Man Stone Man Gyro Man Charge Man Junk Man Burst Man Cloud Man Spring Man Slash Man Shade Man Turbo Man Tengu Man Astro Man Sword Man Clown Man Search Man Frost Man Grenade Man Aqua Man Dynamo Man Cold Man Ground Man Pirate Man Burner Man Magic Man Fake Man Blade Man Pump Man Commando Man Chill Man Genesis Unit Buster Rod G Mega Water S Hyper Storm H Weasel Man Waltz Man Flare Man Rapid Man Puppet Man Energy Man Laser Man Power Man Hockey Man Forest Man Lightning Man Volcano Man Jet Man Rolling Man The Mad Sisters Francesca Lancea Desert Man Circus Man Judge Man Warlock Man Rhino Man Stratus Man Highvolt Man (Rename for "Megaman Perfect Harmony" Lightning Man) Speed Man Flare Man Smoke Man Blast Man Phantom Man Quake Man Ravage Man Plague Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of Pulse Man and Virus Man) Flare Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of Photon Man and Charade Man) Power Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of Circuit Man and Shock Man) Terror Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of Fuse Man and Crypt Man) Death Man (Wily Bot that is a fusion of all of Justice Man's companions) Fish Man Polar Man Marley Man Fate Man Scrooge Man Want Man Ignorance Man The New Metarex Dark Oak (A robotic replica of the real thing with Dark Oak's evil possessing it as his new body) Black Narcissus (reborn as a black Tech Kraken) Panter Flauclaws Poler Kamrous Deathtanz Mantisk Childre Inarabitta Blazin' Flizard Hellbat Schilt/Devilbat Schilt Tretista Kelverian Glacier Le Cactank Cubit Foxtar Volteel Biblio Fenri Lunaedge Heat Genblem Mino Magnus Pegasolta Eclair Popla Cocapetri Sol Titanion Hanumachine Blizzack Staggroff Burble Hekelot Gruntilda Piddles Gruntbots Cyberbanjo Robokazooie Mingy Jongo Mecha Dingpot (robotic replacement of Dingpot) Conga the Ape Fruity Minjos Bigbutt Dragunda Gruntlings Grublins (all kinds) Gruntydactyl Snacker the Shark Flibbits Yellow Flibbits Mr. Vile The Zubbas The Panther King Tediz Tirek Solar Flare Nightmare Moon Lord Turmoil Queen Chrysalis Deadly Six Zavok Zazz Zeena Master Zik Zomom Zor Changelings Seto Fred Ed King Sombra Fanged Dahlia Thornets Weeds Teenage Dragons Garble Prick (greedy counterpart of Spike with sharp claws and teeth) Doofus (purple dragon) No-Eye (Dragon with hair over eyes) Apocalypse Ponies Solar Flare Smaug (Trixie and Merluck's father) Eternal Night Specter Yield (from Sweetie's Mansion) Judge Fordyn Lord Silvertongue Merluck (Trixie's brother) Suri Polomare Prince Blueblood The Flim Flam Brothers Twilight Moon Rainbow Chaos Fluttercruel Psycho Pie Crarity Liarjack Big McMurder Miss Terror Granny Witch Starlight Shadow Curaçao Grayscale Force Havocwing Insipid Red Velvet Shadowstep Princess Victoria Blaine Darkfrost Lady Thorn Bray Dark Winter Rainbow Fury Sapphire Silver Bloody Hooves Killer Instinct Diamond Tiara Scamward Greedara Mitch Salti Dona Bully Astrocade Prince Meanie Royal Slash Apple Blood Skinnie Belle Brutealoo Ghostface Pranker Jason 13 Freddy Elm Malefica Kabar Hades Inferno Ursula Seawitch Deadly Rager Starven Fran Suffocator Jill Cell Onslaught Tic-Tock Ratso 'Lops The UnHeard Diablor Koopa Mistress 9 Diablor Jr. DarkRanamon Cheatsey Koopa Bully Koopa Hip Koopa Kootie Pie Koopa Hop Koopa Din Koopa Einstein Koopa Antasma Cackletta Fawful Midbus Popple Croco Koopa Bros. Smithy Axem Rangers X Wart Princess Shroob King Boo Mezmeron Mesmerelda Lord Betrayus Dimentio Sir Grodus Lord Crump Bokales the Darkness Foreman Spike Tatanga Manto Maximo Waddam Maximo Basilisx Jr. Troopa Grubba Huff N. Puff Shake King Crystal King Shadozer (evil Rosalina-like demon based on Gozer) Audrey II Petey Piranha Angry Sun Il Piantissimo Various Boos and Ghosts from Luigi's Mansion Various Boos from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon The New Ghost Gang Ragey Arcot Deathly Darkly Greedy Fugly Meany Bossy Ogle Seymor Mayvis Butt-ler Dr. Buttocks Various Ghosts from the Pac-Man series (minus the good Ghost Gang with Pac-Man and Pac-Boy) Various Koopa soldiers Various Shroob creatures Various Fawful-ized creatures Team Snagem Grings Kodai (The new leader) Pokémon Hunter J Nascour Dakim Fein Dr. Yung/The Mirage Master Miror B. Mirakle B. Miror B.Peons Folly Trudly Reath Ferma Bluno Verde Rosso Hexagon Brothers Wakin Biden Agrev Gorigan Skrub Ardos Agnol Exol Zook Harley Shamus Moira Mona Cher Morana Various Cipher Peons Team Garcias Argo Garcia Ian Garcia Selen Garcia Enzo Garcia Reiji Mizuchi Rob Lucci Hattori Kaku Blueno Kalifa Tetsuya Watarigani Ryutaro Fukami Tobio Oike Mal (permanently possessing a Cadmus clone of Mike) Kumade Brothers Kumasuke Kumade Kumata Kumade Kumaji Kumade Dan Sodo Reiki Sodo Joker Harley Quinn Clayface Two-Face Victor Zsasz Mad Hatter Scarecrow Killer Croc Ra's al Ghul Penguin The Riddler Hush Black Mask Bane Solomon Grundy Deadshot The Jokerz Lord Shen Shen's Wolf Army Shen's Gorilla Army Wu Sisters Great Gorilla Gorillas Zhou Dan Komodo Dragons Fygar Panther King Don Weazo Professor Von Kriplespac aka Ze Professor Gary Smith Derby Harrington Mandy Wiles McBiff Tannen Biff Tannen Cliff Tannen Riff Tannen Match 3-D Skinhead Adam GUILT Kyriaki Deftera Triti Tetarti Pempti Paraskevi Savato Bliss Winston Payne Frank Sahwit Damon Gant Dee Vasquez Kristoph Gavin Alita Tiala Cammy Meele Naraku (revived, becoming Cyber-Naraku) Holli Would Anubis Barbados Norman Bates Leena Klammer Yura Cadmus Greed (Cadmus clone of Greed) Envy Pride Sloth Dante Sōsuke Aizen Vin Ichimaru (Cadmus clone and replacement of Gin Ichimaru) Kōzuji Kazumasa (Kaname Tōsen's replacement) Zweigoro Cifer Deathjow Jaegerjaquez Loly Aivirrne Menoly Mallia Amon (possessing a Cadmus clone of Akira Fudo as his true body) Ruzuki Kuchiki (Evil Cadmus clone of Rukia) Eneru Moridian Shadow Boss (half OC, partly Double Dragon; a Cadmus clone of Jimmy Lee, named Daker Saki) Dosu Kinuta Umlaut (given a human form) Man-Spider (Cadmus clone of Spider-Man, mutated) The New Consortium Black Knight Rokuro Bundo Ryan Gladstone Kin Tsuchi Zaku Abumi Thrax Children of the Corn Repliku Hunter Mikaela Ezekiel Malachai Boardman Nick Connor Kevin & Ray Sarkamaru Uchiha Holli's Goons (Slash, Mash, Bash and Bob) Saiba Rangers Manako Saikotsume Katojo Akarei Buruhi Sneakly Gekido Slehtrix Krazzik Viros Fushigi Chitori Akuzo Uchiha Kildar Tenkasaru Yudokuro Gaidoku Amarisa, Incubus & Vigoth Gigen Blisteria Terrortron Doomaradak Alphazone Necromus Minotaur (from MUGEN) Slayburg (Evil Santa from Santa's Slay) Notus the Music Meister Toxic Mega Skulls Chris D'Amico/The Bloodfather (Formerly known as Red Mist) Katarina Dombrovski/Mother Russia The Tumor Black Death Genghis Carnage Goggles Death Faces Brain Freeze Beat Up Galaxicon The Kill Shot Hooded Puncher Kirsten & Matt/The Biohazards Coyote 6.0 Wolf Jackal Hyena Albedo Sunny Kevron 11 (OC; Evil Cadmus clone of Kevin Levin) Vilgax Aggregor Lecter (OC; made out of Ultimate Kevin) Darkstar Lucubra Mizaru Zs'Skayr Nanochips King Viktor Vulkanus The Pack Van Kleiss Biowulf Skalamander Bouncer I-Bol Ghadius Janga Joka Garlen (More to Come) Supporting Characters Marshall (son of Danny and Francis) Suzette (daughter of Danny and Francine) Chris Thorndyke Big the Cat Tikal the Echidna King Damashi the Hedgehog Queen Aleena Oracle of Delphius Chuck Thorndyke Topaz Nathan Elliot Sam Speed Nelson Thorndyke Lindsey Thorndyke Ella Tanaka Francis, Danny, & Helen Thorndyke Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Hedgehog Dulcy the Dragon Vanilla the Rabbit Johnny Lightfoot Chaos DJ Professor K King Universe Lord Solaris Princess Celestia Princess Luna Rising Dawn Divine Star King Obsidia Queen Tulip O'Chunks Nastasia Mimitan Tiptron Boomer Carrie Barry Cudge Dottie Dashell Fleep Piccolo Slim Thoreau Thudley Johnathan Jones Ms. Pac-Man Pac-Man Jr. Baby Pac-Man Chomp-Chomp Sourpuss Yum-Yum Spunky Kinky Dinky Woofa Yeti Patra George McFly Lorraine Baines McFly Dave McFly Linda McFly Jules Brown Verne Brown Einstein L.O.G. Jamjars King Jingaling Jinjos Gregg the Grim Reaper Professor Casi Pipotchi Aki Dr. Tomoki Rick Chruchison Pipotron Red Pipotron Blue Pipotron Yellow Pipotron Green Pipotron Brown Pipotron White Ricky Pucino Edgar Munsen Eunice Pound Pete Kowalski Johnny Vincent Russell Northrop Earnest Jones Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos Beatrice Trudeau Ted Thompson Tyler Chase Amy Chase Mary Fulton Regina Berry Max Galactica Lawrence "Moe" Curls Ken "Acro" Dingling Sean "Bat" Dingling Momo Hinamori Izuru Kira Shuhei Hisagi Professor Paradox Tetrax Azmuth Myaxx Alan Albright Manny Armstrong Helen Wheels Pierce Wheels Cooper Daniels Reinrassic III Noah Nixon Skwydd Cricket Tuck Glen Ray Glenda Ray Pairings SonicxAmy SonicxSally TailsxCosmo KnucklesxJulie-Su KnucklesxCarly KnucklesxGalaxina KnucklesxRouge ShadowxCream ShadowxMaria (Hedgehog Cadmus clone) ShadowxRouge XasmaxCream (slightly) AntoinexBunnie TailsxCosmo JaxenxSonia ManicxMina SilverxBlaze RayxMarine RistarxHoney RalphxMerida FelixxCalhoun AshuraxSerina AviorxFina ShardxNicole AdamxMeryl VectorxAllison CharmyxSaffron CharmyxMelinda EspioxMichelle VoltagexElectrina PyraxxFlamona GankuroxRuby SalomonxSonica MintxPep ChocolatexVanillina IceblastxTiara AlbionxTwilestia DeaconxRainboom TycusxAzalea CinnamonxVanilla RaymondxLaura HamtaroxBijou WilliamxHelen NerosxShiro GantaxMimi AshxMay AshxDawn AshxSerena LucarioxZoroark BrockxKathie MaxxMolly PaulxBulla TripxLovrina GenkakuxZaki CaesarxCornelia BenxTwilight Dexter (MLP OC)xFluttershy BrianxPinkie EricxRarity Soarin'xRainbow CaramelxApplejack SpikexBarbara ToughxFeathermay PipsqueakxNyx LorenzoxApple Bloom CrashfirexWarring Malice JakkxMatelda MordoxSunset SurfxLightning CheesexCoco BushwhackxCrystelle Jimmy (Ape Escape)xYumi SpikexHelga JakexNatalie Jimmy (Bully)xZoe (Bully) DamashixAleena MarioxPeach LuigixDaisy YoshixBirdo BowserxElphaba Bowser Jr.xRanamon GoombarioxGoombella KirbyxTiff AshxMay AshxDawn AshxSerena BrockxKathie MaxxMolly JessiexJames KeithxMisty DanxRuno NarutoxMisaki SasukexLeaf IchigoxOrihime MetaknightxRukia KakashixYoruichi JiraiyaxTsunade RenjixAyane ByakuyaxViola SpyroxCynder Yami YugixTéa YugixRebecca JoeyxMai KaibaxKikyo RagnaxSerenity DukexSerenity JadenxAlexis Numbuh 1xNumbuh 362 Numbuh 4xNumbuh 3 Numbuh 2xBlair Numbuh 2xNumbuh 5 DexterxBlossom KenxEliza TaixSora MattxMisaki T.K.xKari KenxYolei TakatoxJeri RyoxRika TakuyaxZoe PhoenixxMaya InuyashaxKagome MirokuxSango ShippoxNina KohakuxRin SesshomaruxKaname KogaxAyame YusukexKayko KuwabaraxYukina KuramaxRosé HieixCarrie EdwardxWinry MustangxHawkeye ConkerxBerri MeagamanxMarina PikanxRoll ZeroxCiel ZeroxIris TrentxGwen DuncanxCourtney GeoffxBridgette TylerxLindsay HaroldxLeShawna CodyxSierra KlonoaxLolo DerekxAngie PhoenixxMaya BatxRegina MartyxJennifer DocxClara RobotnikxEckhart ChrotoxOliga ScourgexFiona ScourgexTammy PatchxBaronessa ZernobogxRosy Metal TailsxMetal Cosmo TurmoilxChrysalis SombraxDahlia GarblexKelda DiablorxMistress 9 WartxPrincess Shroob AntasmaxCackletta NarakuxHolli Would CassidyxButch HydronxKairos AlejandroxMylene JustinxBlaineley (More to Come) Soundtrack There would be a soundtrack based on the series. It would include some songs from old games and the Sonic X series along with a couple songs from Sonic Underground, but also, there would be new songs made for this series. The songs are shown in this list (Currently shown, but not determined which episode goes where): There would be a soundtrack based on the series. It would include some songs from old games and the Sonic X series along with a couple songs from Sonic Underground, but also, there would be new songs made for this series. The songs are shown in this list (Currently shown, but not determined which episode goes where): Reach for the Stars Live and Learn - Battle song What I'm Made Of - Battle song Free - Battle song His World - Battle song Follow Me I Am... All of Me - Battle song A Freak Like Me Needs Company - performed by Chroto Robotnik with Oliga, Tye, Grim, Tailuxia, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Sleet, Dingo and Team Snagem At the Gala - performed by the Sonic Heroes and the Ponies Spinnin' Around (by Jump 5) - performed by the Sonic Heroes, Team Mario, the Ponies, the Powerpuff Girls, the Kids Next Door and Ash & friends Cutie Mark Crusaders Highway to the Danger Zone (by Kenny Loggins) - Battle song The Private Pain Of Techno Destructo (by GWAR) - performed by Techno Destructo Everybody Sunshine (by David Hasselhoff) Race to Win Open Your Heart - Battle song Super Sonic Racing What Are We Waiting For - performed by Sonic Underground Thank You for Being You - performed by Amy Friend in You Harmony - performed by Sonic Underground and the rest of the Sonic Heroes Dancing Queen (by A*Teens) Whatever You Imagine Fabulous - performed by Fina Fox and Ben Muttson When You Love (by Sinead O'Connor) Pretty Strong (Tori's Theme) - Cream's theme Banana Heartbreak - performed by Monkey Pink Escape The Ape That's In You - performed by Monkey Pink Let Me Be Your Wings - performed by Sonic and Amy Run Around - Battle song, performed by the Elite Beat Agents Real in Rio Love is an Open Door - performed by Manic and Mina Everyday Fun - performed by the Zenokon Strikers Solar Miracle, Make Up! - performed by the Sailor Scouts and the Ponies Raining Sunshine - performed by Team Rose, Sonia, Mina, Laura, Helen, May, Dawn, Roll and the Powerpuff Girls United We Stand - performed by the Sonic Heroes and their friends Zernobog Nightmare Band (to the tune of Riverbottom Nightmare Band) - performed by Zernobog Nightmare Band We're the Sonic Underground (Rock Version) - performed by Sonic Underground I've Found My Home - performed by Sonic Underground Not Always What They Seem - performed by Sonic Underground; Battle song Carry On (by Jennifer Cihi) - Battle song Lay Down Your Arms (by Asia) - Battle song Defying Gravity - performed by Amy, Sally and the Freedom Fighters Show Me The Light - performed by Sonic and Amy Jumpin' Jack Flash ("EBA" chant included) - Final Battle song Seasons of Love - performed by the Sonic Heroes (including Laura, Kana, Marita, the Ham-Hams, the main Bully gang, Juliet, William, Helen and Marty), Team Ristar, Team Mario, Team Kirby, Team Pac-Man, Team Banjo-Kazooie, Team Conker, the Ponies, the Wright Anything Agency, Ash & friends, the Rock Force (including Marina, Rokko-Chan and Spartaman), the Kids Next Door, the Powerpuff Girls and Team Klonoa One Day More - performed by all the heroes and villains In the Dark of the Night - performed by Freddy Kruger and a bunch of horror movie monsters It's On (from Camp Rock 2) - performed by the Sonic Heroes, Team Mario, Pac-Man & friends, the Rock Force, the Ponies, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, the Kids Next Door, Ash & friends, Team Naruto, Misaki & friends, the Straw Hat Pirates, Team Ichigo, Team Fairy Tail, Mickey & friends (including Oswald, Fanny, Ortensia, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Isabella) the Wright Anything Agency, Team Zatch, the Bakugan Brawlers, Ben 10, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Rex Salazar, Circe, Bladebreakers, Gangan Galaxy, Neo Gangan Galaxy, Team Estrella, Cooper Gang, Ty, Shazza, Sly, Naomi, Team Jak, Ratchet, Clank, Danny, Sam, Tucker, June, Ray-Ray, Monroe, Jody, Dennis, Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Ulala, the GG's Nick, Juliet, Dante, Kat, Team Inuyasha, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Po, the Furious Five, Banjo-Kazooie, Edna, Harvey and the Ape Escape gang. (More coming soon) Differences Here now are the differences between the original and the SatAM version and what changes it has. Sonic Boom Elements from Sonic Boom (e.g. a couple characters, locations, subplots, power rings) were added into the series. Only Amy Rose's outfit/design from the series is used majorly for the remainder of the series. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' designs remain the same from the modern Sonic games and cartoons, but Knuckles' Sonic Boom design would instead be used for a new character as Knuckles' older brother, Delgos. Sticks would be best friends with not only Amy, but Cream, Cheese and Cosmo, too. Sonic Underground Elements from SatAM (e.g. a couple characters, locations, subplots, power rings) were added into the series. Sonia's character was toughened up a bit and Manic has a darker edge to his personality. There would be music videos for some episodes, but not all of them. Sonic GT would have a timeline that is compromised from the Sonic Underground show, as Ashura was born a year before Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Meryl. The Sonic GT version of "Flying Fortress" won't be a three-parter episode. AoStH At least a couple of elements from the series are placed in here. Despite having their personalities toughened up a bit, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are still a source of comedy relief. "Stoned Out" is the Sonic GT version of "Tails in Charge". Sonic SatAM/Archie Elements from Underground (e.g. characters, locations, and subplots) were added into the series. The main characters' back-stories are revealed to greater detail. Antoine is less annoying and a tad bit braver. Rotor is a bit more active in missions. Snively's personality is a little more manipulative here. Nicole gains an android body of a lynx in order to be more active. Mina's speed and Mighty's strength were natural instead of given to them by Mammoth Mogul. The only echidnas to survive in this version were Knuckles, the Dark Legion, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, and Enerjak. Fiona's betrayal to the Freedom Fighters happened in a timeline that took place prior to Sonic X. Mogul, like Ixis Naugus, was also involved in the Great War. Mecha Sally will be a Mecha Creation of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Robotnik, instead of being a roboticized version of Sally. Lupe and her family will be spared of roboticization in this series. Ixis Naugus will not manipulate his way to taking, from Elias, the position as King, but instead rule his own dimension. In the Worlds Collide saga, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Team Chaotix won't be taken and roboticized into Roboticized Masters. Instead, by suggestion of Chroto, Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, Mecha Amy, Mecha Rouge, Metal Silver, Metal Blaze and Metal Team Chaotix will be upgraded and have the ability to transform into Tails Man, Knuckles Man, Rose Woman, Rouge Woman, Silver Man, Pyre Woman (due to a Megaman OC already having the name Blaze Woman), Espio Man, Crocogator Man (due to Vectorman already taken) and Charmy Man respectively while teaming up with Techno Destructo, Bozo Destructo and Shadow Android-X, the latter who gets upgraded after his defeat and also have the ability to transform to Umbra Man (Due to another Robot Master named Shadow Man). Since Eggman reformed earlier in Sonic GT, he won't be teaming with Wily, and neither will his robots, including Orbot, Cubot and Metal Sonic. Instead, Dr. Ivo Robotnik will be working with Wily, and the two would secretly plot to turn on each other. Of course, after the saga, the villains would make up, put aside their differences and team with Dr. Julian Robotnik, Eckhart and Dr. Mad. With Dr. Ivo Robotnik in Eggman's place, his minions for the Worlds Collide saga would be Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. All of Ken Penders' characters won't be imprisoned by Thrash at all. That means Julie-Su, Saffron and some of the good guys will be with Sonic and the gang, while Geoffrey will hate Ixis Naugus with a passion. In Toonwriter's fanfiction universe, Bass is an anti-hero and he reformed to become an ally to Megaman, so he won't work with Wily in the Sonic GT version of Worlds Collide. Instead, Wily will use Quint, Symbiote Girl and Breakman. Snively won't be a prisoner, as he is working with the other villains since the beginning of Sonic GT. The Suppression Squad is not disbanded in Sonic GT. While Shadow refused to help Sonic and Megaman in the original, he willingly agreed to help, for Cream and Maria's sake. The Original Light Robot Masters aren't the only cavalry in the Worlds Collide saga. So are the following who are not evil (or turned good) in the Sonic GT version: MM9 Robot Masters, Snake Man, Quick Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Top Man, Magnet Man, Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters, Star Man, Napalm Man, Crystal Man and the MM6 Robot Masters. Ben "Mutt" Muttski is from a dying alternate dimension, permanently living with the Sonic Heroes and changing his last name to Muttson, due to Sonic having a pet dog named Muttski. Nate Morgan will be resurrected as an Earth human. Sonic X The places and zones are referenced in this series. Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe each have a little more seriousness in this series. The physical version of Eggman is used in this series. Shadow starts protecting Cream, because in this series, she greatly reminds him of Maria, and the two would sooner or later fall in love with each other. Of course, they knew about Cream's age, so Cream promised that she will only wait until she's old enough to marry Shadow. Until then, the two adopted three Lumas (red, blue and green respectively) and took care of them (like Shrek and Fiona having three ogrelets). In the Next Generation special of Sonic GT, Cream grew older and attractive, making it a bit more appropriate for her and Shadow's relationship. Games Themselves Elements from the video games (Sonic, NiGHTs, Ristar, Bully, Manhunt, MadWorld, Conker, Banjo-Kazooie, Spyro, Trauma Center, Ace Attorney, etc.) were added into the storylines. A few characters from Conker and Banjo-Kazooie do not remain in their respective homes. Characters from Conker besides Conker (Berri, Don, Rodent, Ze Professor, and even Batula) were given more screen time and personality during this and its sequel. Even though Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) was really bad, Sonic GT's version of it is going to be a lot better than the game would've been. Differences between certain games Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) The Iblis Trigger is no longer Elise's crying (That was a stupid idea!). Instead, it would be Oliga's betrayal to the family by destroying the dark crystal that Iblis would be contained in. Amy Rose turned invisible because of an experimental watch given to her by Chris Thorndyke. Sonic Riders Shadow, Cream, Rouge and some of the other Sonic Heroes will participate as well, along with Rainbow Dash. Instead of Jet winning the tournament, it'll be Rainbow Dash at the very last second just after Sonic was blown out of the race near the end. Sonic and the Black Knight Sonic won't go to Camelot alone, for Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor will go with him, for old times' sake. After the Camelot saga, Caliburn will permanently join Sonic as his sword, chosen and given by King Damashi and Queen Aleena. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow won't work with Black Doom or Eggman at all. Instead, he'll be helping the Sonic Heroes. Shadow won't be alone in the final battle with Black Doom. Sonic Unleashed/Sonic and the Secret Rings Shahra and Chip make their debut together. More of Sonic's friends will be involved with this saga, knowing about Sonic's Werehog form. After the saga, Chip permanently changes to a new and epic form while having a slightly mature personality for the rest of the series. Instead of being teleported to an Arabian Knight-based world, there would be an Arabian Knight-based festival planned by Mimi. The adventures from the game will be in a play with Tails and Knuckles portraying Ali Baba and Sinbad respectively. Just like the MLP episode Hearth's Warming Eve, the play will be as if it were a real adventure. After Erazor Djinn's defeat, Shahra will pass off her ring and power to Cream. Sonic Advance 3 Gemerl will be repaired and have the memories of Emerl before joining the good guys. At the same time, Emerl Mk II will be made by Avior Prower, who'll give him the same thing Gemerl has; the original Emerl's memories. As a result, Gemerl and Emerl Mk II will see, know and think of each other as brothers. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Shadow, Cream, Rouge and some of the other Sonic Heroes will also be in the main storyline. Jet will sooner or later refer to Sonic as just Sonic instead of his full name. The heroes won't think the Babylon Rogues are descendants of aliens (That idea is stupid, too!), on account of the Sonic Riders saga. However, three Sonic OCs known as the Zenokon Strikers will be descendants of aliens. More coming soon... Sonic Colors/Sonic Free Riders All of Sonic's friends will join him on the adventure in Eggman's interstellar theme park. Cosmo is the third member of Team Rose instead of Vector. More teams will be able to participate in the Airboard tournament, like Team Ruby (Meryl, Ruby & Vinnie), Team Chaotix (Espio, Charmy & Vector) Team Ashura (Ashura, Avior & Wechnia), Team Dimension (Silver, Marine & Blaze), Team Luminous (Shine, Vixian & Dakaara), Team Grand (Mina, Rainboom & Mighty), Team Freedom (Sally, Chip & Gamma), Team Cyber (Shard, Nicole & Gemerl), Team Glory (Sonia, Saffron & Julie-Su), Team Hardcore (Manic, Bunnie & Fina), Team Fatale (Michelle, Melinda and Allison), Team Jaws (Jaws, Strawberry & Voltage), Team Z-Point (Mutt, Twilestia & Delgos), Team Cadmus (Sonica, Salomon & Adam) and Team Party (Pinken, Butterscotch & Mikeo). More coming soon... Sonic Generations More of Sonic's friends, old and new, will be involved in this saga. Classic Sonic will be able to talk. Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy and Classic Sally are included. Sonic Chronicles After being beaten, Charyb and Scylla will later reform and join the Sonic Heroes as Gemerl and Emerl's brothers. There will be no mentioning of Amy's imaginary boyfriend "Dexter". Sonic: Lost World At the end of the Sonic GT adaption of "Sonic: Lost World", The Deadly Six will make their return after being defeated, becoming servants to Lord Turmoil. Batman: Arkham City Talia Al Ghul will be narrowly rescued from certain death by the Sonic Heroes who would rush her to the hospital, via Chaos Control. After the Arkham City arc, Joker would be revived by a new Lazarus Pit, concocted by Eckhart (with her newfound powers by the use of ADAM and EVE). Theme songs for Sonic GT Opening themes (English) Intro 1: "Fastest Thing Alive" (SatAM theme) Intro 2: "Need for Speed" (concept theme of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Intro 3: "Gotta Go Fast" (Sonic X) Intro 4: "Bit By Bit" by Vic Mignogna (Dragon Ball GT) Intro 5: "Hikari E" by Vic Mignogna (One Piece) Intro 6: "His World" by Zebrahead (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Intro 7: "Dragon Soul" by Sean Schemmel, Justin Cook, Vic Mignogna, Greg Ayers, Sonny Strait & Brina Palencia (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Intro 8 and Final Episode Intro: "True Light" by Vic Mignogna (D*N*Angel) Intro 9: "Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40 (Sonic Heroes) Intro 10: "Across the Border" by Anna Gholsto and James C. Wilson (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom) Opening themes (Japanese) Intro 1: "Kizuna" by Kra (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Intro 2: "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color (Bleach) Intro 3: "Battle Frontier" by Akina Takaya (Pokémon) Intro 4: "DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku" by Field of View (Dragon Ball GT) Intro 5: "Jounetsu No Kaze" by Inazuma Sentai (TMNT) Intro 6: "Cho! Saikyo! Warriors" By Psychic Lover (Bakugan New Vestroia) Intro 7: "Dragon Soul" by Takayoshi Tanimoto & Takafumi Iwasaki (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Intro 8 and Final Episode Intro: "Namikaze Satellite" by Snowkel (Naruto) Intro 9: "Grip!" by Every Little Thing (Inuyasha) Intro 10: "Across the Border" by Asami Abe (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom) Ending themes (English) Ending 1: "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" by Jerry Jewell (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Ending 2: "Free Will" by Kristine Sa (One Piece) Ending 3: "FISH" by Leak Clark (One Piece) Ending 4: "Shining Ray" by Justin Houston (One Piece) Ending 5: "GLORY" by Caitlin Glass (One Piece) Ending 6: "I'll Give You Romance" by Daphne Gere (Dragon Ball) Ending 7: "Unbalanced Kiss" by Jimi Tunnel (Yu Yu Hakusho) Ending 8: "Kids in America" by Len (Digimon the Movie) Ending 9: "Fastest Thing Alive" (SatAM ending theme) Ending 10: "Every Heart" by BoA (Inuyasha) Ending themes (Japanese) Ending 1: "Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" by Tanimoto Takayoshi (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Ending 2: "Itsumo Itsudemo (Always, Whenever)" by AiM (Digimon Adventure 02) Ending 3: "FISH" by The Kaleidoscope (One Piece) Ending 4: "Kesenai Tsumi (Indelible Sin)" by Nana Kitade (FullMetal Alchemist) Ending 5: "Orange Hero" by jealkb (Dragon Ball Z) Ending 6: "The Shining Road" by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) Ending 7: "Unbalanced Kiss" by Hiro Takahashi (Yu Yu Hakusho) Ending 8: "Uso (Lie)" by SID (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) Ending 9: "Wake up your heart" by KENN with the NaB's (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) Ending 10: "Every Heart" by BoA (Inuyasha) FINAL Episode Ending: "DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku" by Field of View (Dragon Ball GT) Episodes There will be ten arcs, or ten seasons, and seasons 1-2 and 5-7 will each have 40 episodes, while season 3 will have 42 episodes and seasons 4, 8, 9 and 10 will have 46 episodes each, giving a grand total of exactly 426 episodes. Arc 1: Sonic 2006 with a bit of Bully, Deadman Wonderland, Sonic Riders, Sonic and the Black Knight, Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow's Sister, and Ape Escape Arc 2: Sonic Unleashed with a bit of Sonic and the Magic Rings, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic Advance 3 (Emerl being rebuilt and upgraded into Gemerl) Sonic Rush Adventure (Marine's debut), Ape Escape and Jet Set Radio (The GG's debut) Arc 3: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity with bits of Sonic Underground and Ape Escape Arc 4: Twilight Emeralds with a bit of Sonic Ristar, NiGHTs: Journey of Dreams and Ape Escape Arc 5: Sonic Colors and Sonic Free Riders with a bit of Ape Escape and Super Mario Galaxy Arc 6: Sonic Generations with a bit of Ape Escape Arc 7: Arkham City with MadWorld, DMC: Devil May Cry, Manhunt, Lollipop Chainsaw, Harley Quinn's Revenge, Twisted Metal, Bioshock and a bit of Ape Escape Arc 8: Shadow-Android X with Worlds Collide and a bit of Sonic Chronicles Arc 9: Return of the Metarex Arc 10: Final Season 1 A New Beginning The Dragon Pearls and the World Merger Return of a Seedrian Chaos on Angel Island Terror in a Haunted Castle A New Chaotix Arrival A New Threat Sally's Big Date Conflict and Forgiveness Dark Omen Equestria and the Great Forest Keeping Our Friends Close The Scarred Alchemist Fox Fatales A Magical Plot Sonic vs. the Black Knight The Babylon Rogues The Freaky Monkey Five The New Team Rose Welcome to the Future A Coconutty Story Black Attack The Son of Sparda Shadow's Hard Decision Visitors from the Mushroom Kingdom Cosmo's Lost Siblings Royal Family Reunion Sonic's Double Date Dark Emperor Sonic's Challenge Eclipsing Hellhog A Sister's Bravery Mimi's Big Pinkie Pie Surprise Lonely No More The Mysterious Ashura the Hedgehog Sonic vs. Monkey Blue Battle with Specter Ganta's Fury and Naruto's Determination Behold, Mephiles Doom! The Critical Final Battle Season 2 Man of the Year Turnabout of the Year A Long Lost Prower The Unleasher Sub-Marine Sonic vs. Rainbow Dash Trouble with Chroto Thorndyke Cream's Playtime Eggman x2 = Trouble! A Plan Presumed Forgotten Nazo Lives Again Hidden Bonding Naraku Reborn! Erazor Attack Klonoa of the Wind He Who Walks Behind the Rows A Racing Rivalry Super Sonic Rainboom The Return of a Robot Friend Specter Makes a Comeback Goreless Peace Returns Sonic vs. Sonic? Between Brothers Manic in Love and Music Sonic Heroes in Candyland Pinkie Pyro Continental Distortion, part 1 Continental Distortion, part 2 Continental Distortion, part 3 Continental Distortion, part 4 Final Stand Against Dark Gaia Chip Restored Roll the Robot Girl Changeling Attack on the Crystal Empire Tails and the Kyuubi Power A Day in the Water Park The Joke's on Rokuro Long Live the King, part 1 Long Live the King, part 2 Long Live the King, part 3 Long Live the King, part 4 Season 3 Hedgehogging Their Bets The White Echidna The Color Sonic The Legend of El Gran Gordo Conquest is Like a Box of Chocolates Provident Testing A New Freedom Fighter 'Til Death Do Us Part, part 1 'Til Death Do Us Part, part 2 Zero Gravity Gearspio Hello, Dolly Sonic's Disneyland Adventure The Disneyland Grand Gala Holy Babylon! Claws of the Birds Jet's Monkey Business Whatever It Takes Spread Your Wings, Mimi! Big Top Terror Bloodlines Tails' Payback on Wave The Captive Girls The Artifact Dunes Day V.E.G.A. vs. S.O.N.I.C.X., part 1 V.E.G.A. vs. S.O.N.I.C.X., part 2 Oracle's Vision Something Fishy Haircraft in Space The Pendant Injurin' Joe Strikes Back Babylon Colony Red Dawn Make 'em Laugh Time Out of Joint Flying Fortress Monkey Island Challenge Eggman's Specter Problem Uneasy Alliances Sonex vs. Chubbuu The Final Showdown on the Specter Station Season 4 Beach Festival The Princesses on Parade Camp or Consequences World Under Siege Specter TV Amy and Sally Origin of the Twilight Emeralds The Return of Mephiles and Nazo Fight of Ice Meet Ristar The Return of Robotnik Beauty and the Beast Mojovision Reunion, part 1 Reunion, part 2 Send in the Sonic Clones, part 1 Send in the Sonic Clones, part 2 Send in the Sonic Clones, part 3 Team Snagem is Reborn! Jolly Old Bellbridge Slave Island The Unstoppable Juggernaut Sonic Scoop on Spider-Man The Light of Team Luminous The Return of El Gran Gordo Title Mismatch Sonic Wreck-ognition The Dark Blue Wolf Big Trouble in Little Station Square, part 1 Big Trouble in Little Station Square, part 2 Calling for Caduceus USA Pinkie Mania I D'OH! Care Enter Voltage the Pikachu Friends of Humanity Strike Gotham Heart of Ice Return of the Undertakers V.E.G.A. Picks a Side Sally and Johnny Joker's Wild Jimmy's Feelings Specter's Surprising Move Against Robotnik The Twilight Emeralds' Power Revealed The Birth of Twilight Sonic The Freedom Fighters of the Future, part 1 The Freedom Fighters of the Future, part 2 Season 5 Meet the Wisps Free Riders GT A Wispy Ride NES Terror Luma Love Egg Riders Monkey Riders E-10000B joins Team Dark Sonic vs. Jet Cream and the Wisps Maria Reborn Rosalina of the Stars, part 1 Rosalina of the Stars, part 2 Free Time on Our Hands Wispy Rescue The Final Races, part 1 The Final Races, part 2 The Final Races, part 3 The Final Races, part 4 Planet Wisp Crashing the Eggman's Scheme Rosalina's Gratitude Blood Knife User Fury of an Uchiha Tamaki's Crushing Halt Scar Insurgency, part 1 Scar Insurgency, part 2 Specter's New Ally Ryujin's Monkey Trouble The Great and Repentant Trixie The Secret Scrolls The Return of Merlina Schoolhouse Rumble Party Animals Hero of the Year Shanking Your Foot Down Grand Throwdown Bowser vs. Diablor Eggman Betrays Robotnik The Fate of the World Season 6 The Sonic Heroes Meet the Z Fighters Caesar's Havoc Primate Paradise The Mamodos Come Out and Play Only a Matter of Time Caesar vs. Specter Sonic's Birthday Celebration Generational Warp, part 1 Generational Warp, part 2 Generational Warp, part 3 Generational Warp, part 4 Out of the Past, Part 1 Out of the Past, Part 2 Courage The Future Freedom Fighters Return, part 1 The Future Freedom Fighters Return, part 2 The Future Freedom Fighters Return, part 3 The Time Eater Battle Rangers Together, Wild Samurai Forever! part 1 Rangers Together, Wild Samurai Forever! part 2 Koko's New Friend The Wonderful Teacher Forever Friends Stoned Out Dark Terror: Black Mephinazo Reborn from the Moon: Ra Thor Moon Brothers in Arms The Wretched Red Sin A New Frieza The Battle with the Dark Forces Season 7 Training with Goku Black Doom's New Warrior The DeathWatch Games Werehog vs. Tiger Turnabout Manhunt, part 1 Turnabout Manhunt, part 2 Turnabout Manhunt, part 3 Turnabout Manhunt, part 4 Welcome to Arkham City The One Called Spawn Titan Trouble Twisted Metal Tournament, part 1 Twisted Metal Tournament, part 2 Twisted Metal Tournament, part 3 The King Has Returned A New Starling is Born Father vs. Son Vergil's Downfall Deadman Wonderland vs. Arkham City, part 1 Deadman Wonderland vs. Arkham City, part 2 Deadman Wonderland vs. Arkham City, part 3 Deadman Wonderland vs. Arkham City, part 4 Freezing Point Criminals Helping Us?! Magic Duel Sweet Tooth's Revenge Organic vs. Machine Battle of Half-Sisters Mega Assistance Zero Tolerance Joker and Harley Catch a Bat The Breakout Eggman the Godfather Ingenious Attack Hyper Sonic Smashing the Joker's Jokes Heeere's Big Daddy Demise of the Corn The Warship Deadman Arkham Showdown Season 8 Worlds Collide, part 1 Worlds Collide, part 2 Worlds Collide, part 3 Worlds Collide, part 4 Worlds Collide, part 5 Worlds Collide, part 6 Miku Sings The Intergalactic World Tournament The Tournament Begins The Return of an Old Enemy Funky Feud Bare Knuckle Brawl Shadow vs. Shiva Vectorman Assault The Prince of Hell Clash of Two Rainbows Shiro's Battle Depths of Satisfaction Senji and Ugachi Fight Again Eggward Gets Snively Thrashed Girl Fight Between Friends Sonic and Blaze Face-Off Brothers Fight Again All-Star Throwdown Enter Shadow-Android X Clash in the Semi-Finals Naruto and Ganta, Round 2 Love in Battle Demon Slayer vs. Zombie Killer Plumber vs. Ape Mighty Machine Elimination Before the Finals Final Rounds, Fight! Cute Battle Deadman: Devil May Cry Salvage Beneath Megaman's Watching Deadman Walking The Final Fight Ultra Sonic A Nocturnus Invasion Shade Unmasked Shade Betrays Master Ix Demon Tamaki and Another Ultra Sonic?! Final Ultra Showdown Season 9 Celebration Fit for a Tournament Champ Dena's Visions Tamaki's New Toys Memories of Molly Turbo Gone Wedding of Bunnie and Antoine Chris' Field Test Gamma and Gemerl Shard's Love for Nicole The Big Concert Brawl at the Beach Freedom Fighters vs. Suppression Squad Dark Tidings Discovering the Truth Cosmo's Family Rebirth The Big Score Take 'em Down Two at a Time Into the Jungle Cyber Naraku's Forces Rise Metarex Hunting Metal Force Attack on Nazo A Worldwide Battle Royale Cosmo's Garden That's What Girls Do Damashi's Training The Showdown with the Friends of Humanity Naugus Breaks a Mogul Loyalty to the King Undertakers Strike the Metarex Sonic's Super Hyper Ultra Smackdown Wrath of the Werehog Omega Sonic The Omega Power Metarex Uprise The Hunt Summit Lucas' Plan Damashi's Journey Preparations for the Final Metarex War Testing Time on the Suppression Squad Omega Sonic vs. Dark Super Scourge Naugus At Full Power The Kingdom of Acorn vs. The Naugus Empire Naugus' Defeat Turning the Tide Breaking the Metarex Fearless Battle Season 10 Peace After the Battle The Fall of the Sonic Clones Friends of Humanity Launch an Attack Mammoth Mogul's Gamble A Fun Day Out Minia's Graceful Dance Sticks and Stones Two Steps Back and Four Steps Forward Lost in the Moment Suppression Ends Water We Waiting For? Kombat Dimension Super Terrific Zombies and Demons? Oh No! Apocalypse Ponies Now Deacon's Checkered Past Nephew vs. Uncle The Theory of Avarice Tamaki's Last Jest Assault on the Town An Eye for an Eye The End of Cyber Naraku Sally and the Girls Sonic and the Guys The Big Date Babylon Payback on Hurter Fox and Plant Love Foxes on a Date (episode centered around Avior and Fina; takes place during 'Fox and Plant Love') The Destruction of Mecha Sonic Mina's the Music in Manic The Diclonius Queen The Last of the Suppression Sonex: The Final Nightmare The Mammoth Mogul's Last Gamble The Robotnik Empire Remains Eggward vs. Chroto Julia's Attack Deathon's Demise Defeating Nazo Prelude to War Robotnik Arises and Unbound Omega Sonic Meets His Equal Mission of the Heroes The Critical Point The Last Fight Sonic Heroes Forever Movies There will also be movies of Sonic GT, eighteen in total. The Secret of the Magnificent Seven (Takes place between eps. 30-31, featuring Feudal Japan versions of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Cream and Sally) Sonic vs. Freddy vs. Jason (Takes place after season 1 and before season 2) A Hero's Journey (Sonic GT version of DBGT: A Hero's Legacy, takes place between episodes 81-82) Sonic Surfers (Takes place after season 2 and before season 3) Tai Lung, The Legendary Conqueror (Takes place after Sonic Unleashed arc) The Return of Tai Lung (Takes place between eps. 115-116) The Cyber Zone (takes place between eps. 139-140) Shadows of the Future (takes place before the Season 4 finale; explains how the Future Freedom Fighters of the Emperor Shadow future came to be; based on Injustice: Gods Among Us and Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Rise of Nightmares (Takes place after season 4 and before season 5) Sonic GT: Lost World (Takes place after season 5 and before season 6) Secrets of the Royal Family (after season 6 and before 7; loosely based on He-Man and She-Ra: Secret of the Sword) Ultimate Clash Between Heaven and Hell (non-canonical in the Sonic GT storyline) Broly and Cell, Back with a Vengeance (non-canonical in the Sonic GT storyline) King Damashi, Father of Sonic (prequel to Sonic X and Sonic GT) The History of Sonic (Takes place right after King Damashi, Father of Sonic and before Sonic X and Sonic GT) Galaxina and the Mystery of the White Dragons (non-canonical in the Sonic GT storyline) The Lost Oracle (non-canonical in the Sonic GT storyline) Injustice: Gods Among Us (Takes place before season 10) The Next Generation (Takes place after the end of Sonic GT) Specials Sonic GT the Musical: Live in Sydney Mayhem of Notus the Music Meister Sonic Heroes Return! Sonic Heroes & X-Men (based on X-Men Legends and the Night of the Sentinels saga from the 90's animated series) Sonic Heroes Meet the Runaways Trivia This is one of the few series where Banjo and Kazooie speak. The others being Sonic Underground Remake, Sonic SatAM Remake and its sequel, Sonic X Remake. The title of this series is a play and homage to Dragon Ball GT, the underrated final part of the Dragon Ball series. This is one of the few crossovers with Sonic, Banjo-Kazooie, and Conker. The others being Sonic X Remake, Sonic and the Head Vampire, and recently Sonic RARE. Cream and Shadow would have romantic interests in each other, but as soon as they reveal their true feelings to each other, they and the rest of the heroes agreed to wait until Cream grew up so she could get with Shadow. Until then, the two adopted three Lumas (red, blue and green respectively) and took care of them (like Shrek and Fiona having three ogrelets). Cream will permanently and magically grow into an older age prior to the next generation special. The Intergalactic World Tournament is a way of showing some of the characters who did not make it as DLC in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing: Transformed. They are the following, making their debut in Sonic GT: Axel Stone, Blaze Fielding, Prince Ash and Arle Nadja. Other Streets of Rage characters who will enter the tournament are the following: Adam Hunter, Eddie "Skate" Hunter, Max Thunder, Dr. Zan Gilbert, Roo, Leon Shiva, Barbon, Elle, Abadede, Kagami "Rudra" Shiva, Zamza and Break. The first thirteen episodes of Sonic GT are based on Hurricane360's cancelled sprite flash series: Sonic GX, with some changes. Dedicated to Hurricane360. A few more episodes of Sonic GT are based on the Sonic X comic series (Issues #23, #25, #26, #27, #31, #32, #38 and #39). Another episode, with Dr. Julian Robotnik's debut, is based on Sonic Archie comic issue #108, but with a shocking twist. The Worlds Collide saga will be based on the Sonic & Megaman crossover comic saga of the same name. The "'Til Death Do Us Part" two-parter and "Beauty and the Beast" are based on the episodes of the same name from the X-Men animated series, but with some changes. Also, a few other episodes will be based on certain X-Men episodes, like "Reunion", "Time Fugitives", "Red Dawn", "Whatever It Takes", "Rogue's Tale", "Mojovision", "Slave Island", "Out of the Past", "Courage", "Cold Comfort", "One Man's Worth", "Nightcrawler" and "X-Ternally Yours". Also, "Sonic Scoop on Spider-Man" is based on the super-awesome ride from Universal Studios, the Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. Rosé from Fullmetal Alchemist will have dark skin instead of white, making it more preferable for her. Between Brothers will be based on Dante and Vergil's final battle in DMC: Devil May Cry. So far, this is the only Sonic series that ever gets an M rating (in certain episodes and movies). Penelope will return to the Cooper Gang, permanently. Karolina Dean of the Runaways will be bisexual, meaning she will love both Xavin and a male extraterrestrial. The Sailor Animamates used here will consist of Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Titanium Mermaid, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion. (Still in Development. More to Come.) 103Red Luma (currently unnamed)104Blue Luma (currently unnamed)105Green Luma (currently unnamed)106Dr. Julian Robotnik107Dr. Evion Robotnik108Chroto Thorndyke Robotnik109Chroto Thorndyke Robotnik110Oliga (Elise's evil twin sister)111Oliga (Elise's evil twin sister)112Dukow and Bukow113Raymond Thorndyke114Emily Thorndyke115William Taylor116Helen Cartwright117NiGHTs118Reala119Ashura the Hedgehog (First form)120Ashura the Hedgehog (Second form)121Ashura the Hedgehog (Third form)122Ashura the Hedgehog (Final form; artwork by sajisu)123Avior Prower (Model by injured2day)124Avior Prower (Model by injured2day)125Avior Prower126Wechnia the Echidna127Tilly the Rabbit128Melon the Chao129Herod the Chameleon130Nurse Anita (property of Bloodrayne666)131Kimas the Fox132Marshall133Suzette134Blur the Falcon135Isadora the Parrot136Radiak the Robin137Gankuro the Woodpecker138Deacon the Echidna139Shaion the Rabbit140Dewdrop the Chao141Hurter the Owl142Hellak the Hedgehog143Scypher the Hedgehog (model by mastaklo)144Scypher the Hedgehog (model by mastaklo)145Scypher the Hedgehog (model by mastaklo)146Scypher the Hedgehog (normal form)147Damashi the Hedgehog148Nightmare the Tasmanian Devil149Reils (property of SonKnuck)150Kaylee the Hedgehog151Betty the Beaver152Mike the Raccoon153S.O.N.I.C.X.154Vixian Prower (pic and design by smd345dbeecher)155Vixian Prower (pic and design by Zenox-furry-man)156Jaws the Shark (pic and design by Sting-Chameleon)157Shine the Hedgehog158Selfish the Hedgehog159Selfish the Hedgehog160Carly the Cat161Shania the Hedgehog162Madow the Hedgehog163Rocket the Hedgehog164Sparks the Hedgehog165Sparks the Hedgehog166Raijin Sparks (Sparks' "super" form)167Sparks the Hedgehog168Dena the Rose Seedrian169Colortan the Chao170Lucky the Clover Seedrian171Glass the Blueberry Seedrian172Trust the Cactus Seedrian173Myisto the Water Seedrian174Clear the Pearl Seedrian175Pine the Mint Seedrian176Tinsle the Loner Seedrian177Dena & Colortan178Gilax the Seedrian179Dafiline the Seedrian180Kelsie the Seedrian181Mita the White Rose Seedrian182Iris the Tiger-Lily Seedrian183Mint the Hedgehog184Pep the Peppermint Seedrian185Pep's special attack: Peppermint Sphere186Chocolate the Chocolate Fox187Strawberry the Strawberry Rabbit & Milk the Chao188Creamy the Caramel Seedrian189Nathan Elliot (in special GUN Spartan uniform)190Nathan Elliot (fully equipped)191Fina Fox192Fina Fox193Fina Fox194Fina Fox195dark shadow196hyper silver197Meryl the Hedgehog198Serina Redheart199Jaxen the Hedgehog200Jevon the Hedgehog201Yanzak the Cat202Mayrin the Wolf203Gloria the Rabbit204Mochi the Pink Panda205Paine Darthex206Shadow Android-X207Voltage the Pikachu208Electrina the Pikachu209Vinnie the Ivysaur210Kegan the Charmeleon211Janice the Wartortle212Pyrax the Growlithe213Flamona the Vulpix214Mikeo the Mankey215Albion the Absol216Twilestia the Alicorn217Flutterscotch the Pegasus218Pinken the Pink Pony219Rainboom the Pegasus220Nate Morgan221Maria Robotnik in new outfit222Melinda the Moth223Butterscotch the Wolf224Johnny Lightfoot225Sonic the Hedgehog's new, trademark outfit in Toonwriter's fics226Metal Tails227Tails Man228Metal Knuckles229Knuckles Man230Mecha Amy231Rose Woman232Mephiles the Dark (w/ mouth)233Bazooka the Hawk234Tye-Dye the Swallow235Roughhouse the Albatross236Dakaara the Desert Mouse237Adam Rhodes (Amy Rose's brother)238Iceblast the Hedgehog239Deathon the Hellhog240E-134 Quackula241mephiles tails242Nightglow the Wolf243Ben "Mutt" Muttson244Delgos the Echidna245Rindo the Echidna246Vathar the Fox247Helkor the Chameleon248Kaular the Snake249Baronessa Rabbot250Tammy Thorn251Caesar the Chimpanzee252253Cornelia the Chimpanzee254Buck the Gorillaborg255Buck the Gorilla (close-up, before becoming a cyborg)256Maurice the Orangutan257Farrah Hawkins258Viralene the Lynx259Dr. Ivo Robotnik260Tycus the Hawk261Azalea the Swift262Viscera the Heron263The Zenokon Strikers264Sonex the Creep-Hog265Zernobog the Hedgehog266Zernobog the Hedgehog in trademark outfit (later in the series)267Zernobog the Hedgehog (Riders outfit)268Rosy the Rascal (makeover)269Jeicer the Hedgehog270Jeicer the Hedgehog (in trademark outfit, later in the series)271Fleet the Hedgehog272Fleet the Hedgehog (in trademark outfit, later in the series)273Citros the Hedgehog274Citros the Hedgehog (in trademark outfit, later in the series)275Bursto the Hedgehog276Bursto the Hedgehog (in trademark outfit, later in the series)277Chubbuu the Hedgehog (No picture available, sadly)278Starkmaster the Walrus279Ramirez the Lion280White Rabbit281Innocent #1282Innocent #2283Innocent #3284Innocent #4285Innocent #5286Innocent #6287Innocent #7288Innocent #8289Fug #1290Fug #2291Smiley #1292Smiley #2293Smiley #3294Smiley #4295Smiley #5296Smiley #6297Smiley #7298Wardog #1299Wardog #2300Wardog #3301Bloodhound302Watchdog #1303Watchdog #2304Watchdog #3305Watchdog #4306Watchdog #5307Watchdog #6308Clown #1309Clown #2310Clown #3311Clown #4312Clown #5313Hood #1314Hood #2315Hood #3316Hood #4317Skin #1318Skin #2319Skin #3320Skin #4321Skin #5322Skin #6323Perv